Togrutan Huntress
by IceWarrior13
Summary: A sacrifice that ends in a second chance... Ahsoka Tano crashes on Remnant, only to be found by two professors. One, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, offers her a new life. What will happen to this alien Padawan on a world covered in monsters, both literal and metaphorical? Will she ever reunite with her Master? What happens if she does? AN: edited for better quality.
1. Prologue

_A young Jedi Padawan looked up, in a dark oblivion with a strange green light swirling above her._

 _"This is no longer your fight, little one." A woman's voice spoke. "It's time for you to go somewhere you will be forever needed, forever appreciated. It's time for you to save the Remnant... You must find the **Rose** , the **Ice** , the **Shadow** , the **Flame**. The **Knight** , the **Heart** , the **Gladiator** , the **Lotus**. The **Wizard** , the **Witch**. The **Sun** , the **Ocean**. The evils in the shadows, the **Cinder** that lights the flame. The **Queen**... You can save us all."_

 ** _/\_**

Ahsoka Tano woke up with a start, her eyes wide. She was in her quarters on her Master's ship, her master behind the galaxy-renowned Jedi Knight, General Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka raised a hand to her face and rested her head on it, sighing in relief.

"It was just a dream..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, Ahsoka took a deep breath, walking with her Master through the hangar towards their fighter-ships. The Togruta looked up at the man walking next to her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka admitted. Anakin just laughed, shaking his head.

"It's just a supply run, _Snips_." The man teased. "Lighten up!" Ahsoka sighed, still not at ease, but she still put on her usual smirk/smile.

"Yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"I had a strange dream." Ashoka confessed, then shook out of it. "It's nothing to worry about."

Ahsoka then parted ways with her Master and climbed into her Jedi Fighter. Her light-saber and light-dagger (or _Shoto_ ) at her belt, Ahsoka put her goggles on and readied her comm for contact with her Master.

Something told her that something would go wrong, and she wanted to be ready.

 ** _/\_**

A few moments later, Ahsoka and Anakin took off, leaving their Jedi Cruiser and beginning their supply run. Anakin's voice came over the comms.

 _ **:** Now, remember: the people of Messaline have been in hiding underground for a while. They have no supplies for farming or anything else. We have to get these resources to them soon, or they're all dead. **:**_

"I know, Master. That's why you have the supplies, and I'm the backup... Not like you'd need it."

 _ **:** True, but Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody insisted that someone come with me. So, of course, I called my partner in crime: the one and only **Snips**. **:**_

"Very funny, _Sky-Guy_." Ahsoka scoffed, but she smiled brightly. "Let's just get to Messaline."

 ** _/\_**

The two continued chatting and flying, when suddenly a ship came up on the radar.

"Master... I know that ship."

 _ **:** Dooku. **:**_ Anakin glared from his ship, getting ready for a fight. _**:** Ahsoka, stay back. I've got this. **:**_

Ahsoka nodded, backing off as her Master began battling the Sith. Ahsoka grinned as she knew Anakin would surely win, then noticed another ship entering the space.

Grievous' Fighter.

The General fired at Anakin, his aim precise. Anakin's ship was crippled, and the two Sith lined up to double-team Anakin. He didn't stand a chance.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out, leaning forward in her seat. Anakin was trying to stay calm.

 ** _:_** _Get out of here, Snips! **:** _ The Jedi Knight ordered. Ahsoka's eyes hardened, and she knew what had to be done.

"You know I hate that nickname." The Togruta stated. "Get your hyperdrive ready."

 _ **:** Snips?! **:**_

"Goodbye, Master."

 _ **:** Ahsoka, don't! **:**_ It was too late. Ahsoka's ship shot between the Sith and Anakin just as they fired. Ahsoka closed her eyes as her Master screamed for her, the blasts colliding with her ship. _**:** AHSOKA! **:**_

Then, the hyperdrive in Ahsoka's fighter activated by itself, carrying the crippled ship away.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Anakin had no choice but to activate his and complete the mission, returning to Coruscant afterwards. He hadn't said a word. Obi-Wan Kenobi beamed at Anakin's return, arms crossed.

"And, how is the Republic's greatest hero?" Anakin's old Master teased. Anakin said nothing, he just stormed past. Obi-Wan quickly went after him, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, his expression filled with concern. "Anakin?"

"I-I have to report to Master Yoda." The Knight wouldn't let his Master see his face, but Obi-Wan noticed that his former apprentice was shaking. The Jedi Master frowed, his eyes narrowing.

"Anakin?"

"On this day, in the Messaline System, this galaxy lost a hero..." Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, revealing the guilt and sorrow in his eyes and face. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano is one with the Force."

Obi-Wan immediately hugged his apprentice, the younger man hugging back and sobbing.

Little did they know, a fireball flew over a populated planet.

The planet Remnant was about to change forever...

 _ **And thus, I messed shit up. Yay! Now, I know several people have attempted this crossover before, and I've even favorited one, but most people just quit. So, I've decided to create my own story... Y'all ready for this? I don't own** RWBY **or** Star Wars: Clone Wars **.**_


	2. Finding Ahsoka (Ozpin)

Glynda and I approached the fallen object, my Deputy Headmistress skeptical and myself wary. It seemed to be made of metal, looking like an experimental airship that lost control.

Or... Was under attack.

We paused several yards from the ship, both of us gazing at it. The uncertainty and mystery was thick in the air.

"Ozpin, are you sure that this is wise?" Glynda finally asked. "Maybe we should call the military, or scientists-"

"There could be a pilot." I stated, regaining my confidence. "We need to see if they're injured." Glynda sighed and nodded.

Climbing on top of the structure, I used my hand to wipe away the ash on the window. My eyes widened slightly, and Glynda's eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Professor?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." I replied, staring at the figure. "Get this window off, now." Glynda raised her riding crop, purple light radiating around the window and lifting it away. I could see the creature clearly, now. What was it..? "She's injured, Glynda. Unconscious, but alive."

"And..?"

"Not human." I answered quietly. "Or Faunus... Whatever it is, it's not of this world."

"An _alien_? Ozpin, you have me believing in Maidens and magic, but this is a bit too far."

"Come see." I gestured. Glynda rolled her eyes, and I helped her onto the ship so she could see the strange pilot. Glynda's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Oh my..." Glynda raised a hand to her mouth. The creature lying in the cockpit was mostly humanoid, with orange skin covered in what appeared to be white tattoos. Instead of hair, it had some sort of white/blue-striped growth. The alien female was dressed in dark red and black, with two devices hanging from her belt. A purple bruise was forming on her face, a shallow gash across her midsection. I looked at Glynda, and we both nodded. I gently scooped the creature up, carrying her bridal-style towards Beacon. It had only crashed a few meters away. "Thank God it's still summer break."

"Indeed... She seems young, don't you think? Beacon-age."

"Yes... No." Glynda was looking at me seriously. I laughed, shaking my head at her.

 ** _/\_**

We made it to the infirmary, and I set the creature down before tending to her wound. Glynda helped me, handing me what I needed, and we waited for her to wake up.

Slowly, the creature shifted, opening two bright blue eyes and rubbing the back of her head, expression pained and tired.

"Where am I?" The alien asked. Her voice was that of a teenaged girl, and we were surprised (yet relieved) to hear that she spoke English.

"Beacon Academy, on the planet Remnant." I replied calmly, doing my best not to scare her. The alien looked up, eyes widened. "My name is Professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster. This is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The alien seemed offended.

"Of course I can... How am I not dead? Dooku and Grievous... Anakin!" The creature panicked, worried. "Oh, Force! My Master's gonna kill me!"

" _Master_?" Glynda asked, her eyes narrowing. The alien seemed confused.

"Well, yeah." She replied, then her eyes widened. "Oh! You must think I'm a _slave_! No, no! People seem to think that..." The creature muttered what sounded like they could have been curses under her breath, then she looked up at us. "I'm a Jedi, a Padawan Learner."

"What is a _Jedi_?" I asked, my frown deepening but my curiousity increasing. "Or a _Padawan Learner?_ " The creature raised a tattooed-eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. Glynda and I shook our heads. "You don't know what Jedi are? Well, we're the peace-keepers of the galaxy. You know, the good-guys in the Clone Wars." Glynda and I frowned, raising eyebrows. "You're Separatists? Well, I'm dead."

" _Clone Wars_?" Glynda asked, her lips pursing into a thin line. "And who are these _Separatists_?" The alien sighed in relief.

"Not Separatists. Thank the Force..." The alien gasped. "I totally forgot to tell you my name. Sorry! Ahem... My name is _Ahsoka Tano_. I'm a Padawan Learner under the _Jedi Knight_ , _Anakin Skywalker_... Not that you'd understand that..."

"Explain the Jedi, the Clone Wars, and this _Force_." I advished, folding my hands. Ashoka gave a nervous laugh.

"Well..."

 ** _/\_**

Ahsoka proceeded to tell us about her home, the conflict, and the sides of the Clone Wars. Then, she explained her involvement, and her life story. When the story was done, Glynda and I were in mute shock.

"So, here I am." Ahsoka sighed. "I've never heard of this place, and you've never heard of home. My ship's wrecked, and you guys don't do space. I can't contact Anakin... I'm stuck, aren't I?"

"Ahsoka..." I tried to lighten the mood. "I believe it's time you know about our world."

 ** _/\_**

I proceeded to explain about Remnant, the Grimm, Huntsmen and Huntresses, Dust, Faunus and humans, technology, and current events. Ahsoka's blue eyes were wide as I finished.

"So, when you're healed, may we see your fighting capabilities?"

"Of course." Ahsoka nodded. Glynda looked at the alien.

"May I ask a few questions about your species?"

"Sure."

"What are you called?"

"I'm a _Togruta_."

"Name of your home planet?"

" _Shili_."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. My kind has the same lifespan as humans."

"What is..?" Glynda gestured to her hair, and Ahsoka pointed to the growth on her head. "That."

"Oh. They're called _lekku_. It's something both my species and _Twi'Leks_ have. Our brains are much larger than most creatures, so we have these. It makes us smarter in some aspects, but we can't really get these hurt, or..." Ahsoka drew a line across her neck with her finger. My fellow professor and I nodded in understanding. "Also, it gives us passive echolocation, which allows my species to sense space and the proximity and movement of physical objects around them."

"Can we see you..?" Glynda coughed. The Togruta smiled deviously.

"You wanna see me use the Force?" She asked. That was the question of the night, wasn't it? Ahsoka raised her hands, and a first-aid kit levitated into the air, flying into Glynda's lap. "Yep. Cool, right?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, Ahsoka was healed. We took her to the arena, and we set the simulator. A solid hologram of a Beowolf appeared, and we let Ahsoka examine it before she fought it.

"Kinda reminds me of a _Rancor_... Only less ugly, so that helps."

"Ready?" I asked. Ahsoka nodded, and we activated the simulator. The Beowolf howled and charged, Ahsoka whipping out her weapons. They activated, extending into two blades of pure light. The longer blade was green, the shorter yellow. Glynda and I stared at them, stunned.

"Did not see that coming." Glynda admitted. Ahsoka stood her ground as the beast got closer, then spun. The beast was cut in half and its head was severed in that single move. Ahsoka looked up, twirling the weapon held in her right hand and smirking, rolling her eyes.

"Next."

 ** _/\_**

The Alpha Beowolf was just as easy to kill. The Ursa and Ursa Major reminded her of a species called _Wampas_ , and they were easy kills as well. Deciding to further test her skill, I tried a Death Stalker.

"Looks like a mix between an _Acklay_ and a _Nexu_... Not impressed."

The creature attacked, and Ahsoka leapt into the air higher than any human or Faunus ever could have without a semblance, slicing the stinger off with ease. Then, Ahsoka landed on the Death Stalker's back, stabbing down with her weapons. The beast died, dissolving as the alien girl landed on her feet, smirking slightly.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Ahsoka looked up at where we were stationed, smiling brightly.

"How'd I do?" The Togruta asked. I regained my stature.

"Quite well." I replied. "I doubt that a fully-trained Huntsman could have done a better job." Glynda looked at me and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. Glynda looked livid.

"Ozpin, I'm not saying that she doesn't have the skill. But it's hard enough for Faunus. She's too..." Glynda looked at Ahsoka, worried. "Different."

"Maybe _different_ is what we need." I looked at Ahsoka. "Ms. Tano... How would you like to further your combat education?"

"Greatly, sir. But..." Ahsoka looked at her hands. "I look a bit different than your kind... And they've never seen the likes of me before."

"You claimed that Jedi are often found in hoods, yes?" I asked. Ahsoka nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Then, you will only have to show your face to those you trust with it... Ahsoka Tano, how would you like to become the first Togrutan Huntress?"

 ** _Well... That was a thing._**

 _ **I own nothing! No** Star Wars **, no** RWBY **! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	3. New Team, New Friends, New Life (Ahsoka)

I walked up to Beacon with the other first-years for appearances, my black hood raised. Technically, it was a Sith color, but I was never fond of brown. Not like my Master would see me...

Underneath the cloak, I wore the same outfit I'd come to Remnant in (patched up, of course). My orange skin could pass for normal, as long as my face and lekku were hidden from view...

Over the last few weeks before school started, I'd been introduced to the staff. They were skeptical at first, but I'd warmed up to them. Professor Port and I exchanged stories, Professor Peach was always asking about alien plants, and Doctor Oobleck was curious about the history of my home-world and the Republic.

Ozpin and Goodwitch were the ones I found easiest to speak with. Ozpin reminded me of Master Yoda, Goodwitch reminding me of Master Obi-Wan.

"Okay." I smiled under my hood. "Just like the first day on Coruscant... Stay calm, Ahsoka."

I continued walking, then noticed a girl in a red hood being yelled at by a girl in white. From her insignias, I knew the girl in white was a _Schnee_. Spoiled little rich girl...

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"You complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't an ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know?! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" I marched over, angry. "Leave her alone." The girl in red looked relieved, the Schnee angry.

"Oh, now the hooded-girls are ganging up on me?"

"She's not ganging up on you. I am." I glared. "What's the matter with you?! It's your first day, and you're screaming at someone for accidentally bumping into you? It's not the end of the world."

I felt Red grab my arm in fear as the Schnee got angrier. This kid reminded me of some of the Younglings back home, like _Katooni_ or _Genobi_... I looked back at the Schnee, trying to control my emotions. Maybe I could use the Force and make her go home and rethink her life (Master Obi-Wan told me a story about when he did that to someone).

"She could have killed me! Dust is volatile, and-"

"Hey!" Red finally had enough. "I said I was sorry, _Princess_! Leave her alone!" Okay, Red had bite.

"It's heiress, actually." A girl in black commented. " _Weiss_ Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" Weiss smirked. "Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Black stated. Red snickered, and I let a small smirk out.

"What?!" Weiss asked. "How dare-?! The nerve of-!" Weiss stormed off, and Red sighed.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" She called after the heiress. I stopped the girl in black from leaving.

"Thanks." I smiled under my hood. "I'm Ahsoka. You?"

" _Blake_." The girl replied. Red bounced over.

"I'm _Ruby_! Thanks!"

"No problem." Then, Blake left. I turned to see Ruby looking down, emotionally exhausted.

"Welcome to Beacon." Then, Ruby fell over. Was this a Remnant thing? I didn't know what to do, but a blonde boy beat me to it.

"Hey." The boy held a hand out to Ruby, smiling. "I'm _Jaune_."

"Ruby." Ruby took his hand, and he helped her up. Then, Ruby held back a laugh, silver eyes wide. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" I laughed at that, and the two looked at me. Ruby beamed.

"Well, Jaune, this is Ahsoka." Ruby stated, eyes asking if we were friends. I nodded, giving her permission. "My friend!"

Jaune looked at me, holding a hand out. I shook it, and I saw their eyebrows raise at my skin tone, but they were kind enough to say nothing.

Good.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We walked around, talking, and...

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness that is MUCH more common than people let on." Jaune was arguing with Ruby. I chuckled at their bickering, like an old married couple...

Or my Master and his Master. Maybe Master Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine, or Anakin and Senator Amidala, or R2 and 3PO...

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, smirking. " _Vomit Boy_ was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaune asked. "What if I called you _Crater-Face_?" I high-fived him for that.

"Hey!" Ruby complained. "That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune _Arc_." Jaune corrected. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue! Ladies love it..."

"Do they?" Ruby didn't believe him, and neither did I. Sorry.

"They will." Jaune assured himself more than us. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says... Uh, never mind..." I started laughing.

"Rule number one of picking-up girls, _Jaune-y_ : don't mention your mother, at all!" Hey, I might have been a Jedi, but even I knew the _flirting no-no_ s.

"So..." Ruby smirked. "I got this thing." The girl whipped out a huge red and black scythe. I whistled, impressed, while Jaune recoiled.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed. "Is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact-velocity sniper-rifle."

"What?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh." Jaune nodded. "That's cool." Ruby beamed.

"So, what've you got?" The girl asked. I reached for my belt, taking my two light-weapons off.

"Don't judge them, yet." I saw skepticism on Ruby's face. "These pack a punch." I activated my weapons, and the two stared in awe.

"Laser-induced plasma." Ruby noted, eyes wide. "Dust crystals?"

"Kyber." I corrected. "Very rare. Only people back home can get them." Just bits of the truth. "Not the best for sparring in class due to the fact that they'd dice everything they touched (I have models of Hardsteel for class), but they can block any kind of Dust-round or attack, and take a Grimm apart."

"Cool." Ruby smiled brightly. We'd get along. "Jaune?"

"Oh. Uh..." Jaune pulled an ordinary-looking sword out of its sheath. "I've got this sword." Ruby did her best to look impressed.

"Ooh."

"Yeah!" Jaune grabbed the sheath. "I've got a shield, too!" The sheath spread into a shield. Okay, not bad.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked. After a few moments of fumbling while the shield malfunctioned...

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just..." Jaune placed the sheath back on his belt. "Put it away."

"But..." Ruby frowned. "Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." Jaune deadpanned. I pat him on the back.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby stroked her scythe like a Loth-Cat. "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing her." New rule: don't touch Ruby's scythe. EVER! I backed off.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked. Why was he so surprised?

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune admitted, embarrassed. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I nodded in understanding, but Ruby not so much.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." The girl stated. I elbowed her. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." I wasn't happy with her response, but I went with it.

"Yeah... The classics." Jaune looked down slightly. I shot a quick glare at Ruby, then tried to use my power in the Force to make someone choose a different topic of conversation.

"So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. I let Jaune go first.

"Why not?" He asked. "My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met, yet."

"Your mother sounds very wise." I nodded, smiling. "It just looked like you needed help. Isn't that what we're here to do? Help people?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "You never told us your full name." Ruby had told us that her last name was _Rose_.

"My full name is Ahsoka _Tano_." I told them calmly. "It's a bit odd, huh?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Ruby agreed. "I just think it's _a bit odd_ that we haven't seen your face, yet." Ruby gave a nervous laugh, avoiding eye-contact...

"I'm shy." I lied, clenching my fists in the safety of my hood. I liked that it closed and hid my whole body unless I chose to reach my arms out. "You'll see my face when I want you to."

"At least we can see your eyes." Jaune stated. "Blue. Very nice." I blushed under my hood.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked, frowning. We stopped short, our eyes widening.

"I don't know." Jaune admitted. "I was following you... You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby barely managed to hold back a laugh. "Is that a _no_?"

"That's a _no_."

"Come on." I sighed, smiling. "I know where to go."

Thank you, Goodwitch, for that tour of the grounds.

 ** _/\_**

I led them to the auditorium, Ruby ran off to meet some blonde girl, and I stayed with Jaune. I laughed as he perked up when Weiss called him cute, rolling my eyes.

"Sarcasm."

"I'll keep this brief." Professor Ozpin spoke into the microphone, frowning. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and where you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Next, Goodwitch stepped forward and spoke into the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready." The woman warned. "You are dismissed."

"Well..." I crossed my arms. "That wasn't creepy or anything."

"Yeah..." Jaune raised an eyebrow, then he looked at me. "Was that girl really being sarcastic?"

I face-palmed, sighing.

"Oh, you innocent little flower..."

 ** _/\_**

We headed to the ballroom, and I laughed at Jaune's (bunny?) pajamas, the boy glaring.

"Never letting Mom pack my bags ever again... Well?" Jaune spun. "Do I pull them off?" I let out another snort of laughter.

"Sure?"

"You don't sound too confident." Jaune looked down. I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"At least you have pajamas. I forgot my bags, so they won't be here until tomorrow."

Translation: didn't go shopping yet.

 ** _/\_**

Jaune and I went to a corner of the ballroom...

"So, why hang out with me instead of Ruby?"

"Would you be all on your own if I left you?"

"Yeah-"

"I'm not ditching you, Jaune-y... Besides, you're funny. I haven't laughed this much since my... Older brother... Tried to walk across a tight-rope."

It's a long story.

My Master was an idiot.

Jaune laughed at that, and I smiled softly. This wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"So..." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You gonna be wearing that hood all night?" I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Yep."

"And you trust me not to peek under it while you're asleep?"

"Yep."

"Then, I won't." Jaune leaned against the wall, and I beamed. I think I was really starting to trust him...

"Thanks."

"No problem."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We woke up in the morning, got dressed, and went to the lockers. I had to endure watching Jaune try and fail to flirt with Weiss and some girl called _Pyrrha Nikos_ , laughing as he was speared to a wall.

"Okay, sorry." I cringed as Jaune glared at me, Ruby supporting him as we made our way towards Beacon Cliff. "I just found the sight of you getting harpooned to a wall highly amusing."

"I don't blame you." Jaune sighed. I giggled again.

 ** _/\_**

We made it to the cliffs...

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Professor Ozpin began, holding his mug of... What was in there? "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now..." Goodwitch continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Isn't there an odd number?" I asked, frowning. "If we all make it... Where will the extra person go?"

"I'm glad you asked that. There will be one person on this assignment going solo. If he or she survives, then they will be placed in the team that suits them best. It will take a powerful Huntsman or Huntress to pull it off... Now, take your positions."

People began getting launched, and when I was catapulted into the air, I let out a short laugh.

As I flew over the Emerald Forest, I used the Force to slow my fall. I landed gently on the ground, looking around for signs of people.

" _Powerful Huntress_ , huh?" I smirked. I'd show them powerful...

 ** _/\_**

I began walking, when I heard a piercing cry behind me. I turned to see a Gryphon hissing at me.

"Hi." The Gryphon lunged, and I whipped out my blades, igniting them and slicing. Both of the Grimm's wings were severed, and the beast cried out. I took that moment to remove its tongue. "You talk too much." The Gryphon charged, and I swiped my weapons, slicing its head off.

"That was awesome!" A voice exclaimed. I turned to see that Nora girl and Ren boy staring at me. "You totally owned that thing!"

"Um..." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment. "Thanks? Uh, I'll just be going-"

"Why?!" Nora asked. "Come on! We can head to the Temple together!" I wasn't getting out of this, was I? Suddenly, an Ursa Major burst from the underbrush, and Nora laughed. "I've got a really REALLY good idea!"

"Is she always like this?" I asked. Ren nodded.

"Regrettably." He replied. Nora suddenly leapt onto the Ursa Major's back, still giggling.

"Come on, slow-pokes!"

"We're not really gonna be riding that thing, are we?" I asked. Ren sighed.

 ** _/\_**

Fifteen minutes later...

"Aw." Nora pouted, looking at our fallen Ursa Major steed after we'd arrived at the Temple. "It's broken." Ren walked over, exhausted and in shock from what we'd done. I was exhilarated...

"Nora, please..." Ren pleaded. "Don't ever do that again." Then, Ren noticed that Nora was gone. The girl was currently dancing around with a large chess piece balanced on her head.

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

"Nora!" Ren shouted. Nora laughed nervously, saluting.

"Coming, Ren!" She exclaimed. Then, a girl ran in, being chased by a Death Stalker. I realized it was Pyrrha. As that was going on, I went over and grabbed a random tiny relic, which I assumed was for me as the solo Huntress. I ran back over to the others as...

"Ruby!" A blonde greeted Ruby. The girl in red smiled, getting ready to hug her sister.

"Yang!"

"Nora!" The ginge interrupted their little reunion. Ren got over there just as Yang had a break down.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

"Um..." Ruby pointed. "Yang?" We looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss asked, hanging in to the claw of a Nevermore.

"I said jump." Ruby frowned. I did a face-palm.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated. Ruby scoffed.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren announced. Then, Pyrrha got knocked over to us.

"Great!" Yang commented. "The gang's all here! Now, we can die together!" Ruby looked back.

"Not if I can help it." With that, Ruby charged the Death Stalker. Yang quickly panicked.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Wait!" We watched as Ruby was batted aside, and Yang forward. "Ruby!" The Nevermore launched its feathers, stopping Yang while pinning Ruby by her red hood. "Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby struggled to free her hood.

"I'm trying!" The Death Stalker raised its stinger. The two sisters panicked, Ruby's eyes widening.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted. I reached out, getting ready to use the Force, but a white figure darted forward and froze the Death Stalker's stinger, beginning to scold Ruby as everyone sighed in relief. Yang ran over to Ruby, hugging her.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang smiled. We regrouped, and...

"Guys..." Jaune frowned as he saw the Nevermore flying overhead. "That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?" I shrugged.

"Look..." Weiss sighed. "There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune grinned. "That is an idea I can get behind." I noticed the Death Stalker escaping.

"It's time we left." Ren stated. Ruby nodded, serious.

"Right. Let's go."

 ** _/\_**

We started running toward Beacon Cliff, hiding from the Nevermore as it flew, having seen our heading. It just had to get between us and the cliffs, didn't it? Then, the Death Stalker caught up.

"Run!" Jaune yelled. I grudgingly obeyed, knowing I could kill both beasts with ease...

"Nora, distract it!" Ren exclaimed. Nora ran out, dodging feathers and firing grenades at the Nevermore, while Blake and Ren swooped in to save her from the Death Stalker. Weiss got Nora out of there while we held the scorpion off, then we ran for our lives.

The Death Stalker trapped us on the bridge (the Nevermore separating us from Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune by breaking the bridge). I whipped out my weapons and started running at the scorpion, leaping up and stabbing the back, when Nora leapt into the fight, swinging her hammer. Blake went to help the other three as Nora and Jaune joined us. The Death Stalker made the bridge start to collapse...

"We gotta move!" Ren shouted. We lost half of our ground, and Ren charged, firing and dodging the stinger before grabbing it and firing at where the gold weapon connected to the tail. Then, he got thrown off and into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed. I leapt off the back, trying to think.

Then, I raised my hands and focused, using the Force and willing the bridge to stay together...

Under Jaune's instruction, Nora finished the Death Stalker, and Ren stumbled over as the other four of us escaped the bridge. Then, Ren collapsed again. We looked up as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang attacked the Nevermore. They finally finished it when Ruby used her scythe to cut the bird's head off.

"Wow." Jaune gaped as we all stared.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night at the ceremony...

"Jaune Arc, Ahsoka Tano, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Professor Ozpin called us up, confirming it. "The five of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as _Team JNPAR_." Nora hugged Ren. "Led by Jaune Arc."

"Led by?" Jaune asked, stunned. Ozpin nodded.

"Congratulations, young man." The headmaster commended. Pyrrha punched Jaune's arm, sending him falling. I helped him up, and the other four were placed on Team RWBY.

 ** _/\_**

After the ceremony, Ozpin and Goodwitch took me aside, looking serious.

"Will you tell them?" Ozpin asked. I looked down.

"I want them to get to know me for _me_ , first." I replied. "Not for my face."

Ozpin looked ready to object, but Goodwitch placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at me. I smiled, then turned and went to see my team.

 ** _That was... Interesting. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc._**


	4. Getting to Know You (Jaune)

"Hey, Jaune!" Ahsoka sat down next to me in the library as I studied for my first test from Doctor Oobleck. "How's it going?" I looked up, stressed.

"I have no idea what Oobleck was talking about in his lectures! I'm going to fail this test!"

"Let me help." Ahsoka pulled out her notes. I was surprised to see how organized and in-depth they were.

"How..?"

"I had these friends back home, _Artooey_ and _Threepio_. Talked _very_ fast."

"Do all of the people where you're from have strange names?"

"Not all of them... I knew a _Cody_."

"That's the most normal name?"

"Hey, they'd think your name is weird!"

"Alright, alright... Let's look at these notes." I started studying with Ahsoka, and a few hours later, I was an expert. Then, I blushed, realizing that as she had pointed out and explained things to me, Ahsoka had started unconsciously leaning into my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. Uh-oh. "Well..." I stood. "I think that's enough studying for now. Thanks for all your help, Ahsoka!"

"No problem." Ahsoka nodded, not seeming at all phased. After that, I sped off. As I walked back to the dorm, my thoughts were swirling. I flirted with tons of girls! Why made Ahsoka any different?

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks later, I lost a fight against Cardin.

"That's enough." Goodwitch intervened, walking forward. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate the Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." I saw Pyrrha look down from the crowd, and Ahsoka giving Cardin a really scary death glare from under her black hood. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Engaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy." I looked at my scroll, seeing the bar under my picture in red and sighing sadly... "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin scoffed. Okay, that was just mean. Goodwitch sighed and continued.

"Remember, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang, so Ahsoka and Pyrrha ran up to the stage, gently helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. I nodded, looking down.

"Nothing hurt but my pride."

"Let's get going." Ahsoka smiled under her hood. "It's lunch time, and Nora promised us another good story, remember?"

 ** _/\_**

We headed to lunch, and...

"There we were..." Nora began. "In the middle of the night-"

"It was day." Ren interrupted. Nora continued.

"Surrounded by Ursai-"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down!" Nora finished, while Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ahsoka watched me pick at my food with worry. "And we made a boatload of lien selling Ursa-skin rugs."

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained, and Ahsoka burst out laughing. "Well, someone's feeling cheerful."

"Shut up, _Flower-Boy_."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied quickly. "Why?" Ruby sighed.

"It's just..." She began. "You seem a little not-okay."

"Guys, I'm fine." I tried to brush off their concern. "Seriously!" I put a thumb up and tried to smile. "Look!" Then, we saw Cardin and his goons picking on a Faunus, Velvet. Ahsoka gripped the table, and Nora grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated. I freaked.

"Who?" I asked. "Cardin Winchester? Aw, he just likes to mess around, you know!" I grinned, obviously lying to myself and my teammates. "Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby glared. Nora was trying to keep Ahsoka from attacking Cardin's whole team.

"Oh, please." I scoffed, frowning. "Name one time he's bullied me." Three painful flashbacks later... "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha insisted. My teammates nodded.

"Ooh!" Nora stood, smirking. "We'll break his legs!" Ahsoka chuckled at Nora's enthusiasm.

"Guys, really!" I stood. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"OW!" A voice cried. "That hurts!" We looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's bunny ear and laughing. "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real." Cardin smirked. His goons laughed.

"What a freak!" With that comment, Ahsoka stood.

"You're the freaks!" The hooded-girl snapped. "Leave her alone!" The goons _ooh_ ed while Cardin smirked.

"Someone's _snippy_." Cardin commented, chuckling cruelly. "Why do you care, _Snips_?" The air turned cold, the room silent.

Ahsoka reared a fist back, socking Cardin in the face and sending him flying down the aisle, right into a garbage can. Everyone stared in awe.

"Never call me _Snips_ again." Ahsoka glared, then walked over to Velvet, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at the other boys. "Come on, Vel. I'll help you find your team."

Ahsoka began walking off, an arm around Velvet's shoulders, and she looked back cooly as Cardin got out of the trashcan. Cardin looked up, and when Ahsoka growled, he flinched. Satisfied, Ahsoka smirked and continued walking.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha muttered as Ahsoka and Velvet vanished into a crowd. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake glared, her eyes softening. "It was nice of Ahsoka to do that for Velvet."

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sighed, then smiled. "Did you see the look on Cardin's face? Burn!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few days later, I was in class with my team, Team RWBY, Team CRDL, and Velvet's team (Team CFVY). Ahsoka sat next to Velvet, across the aisle from me.

"Yes, yes..." The professor, Doctor Oobleck, began while zipping around the classroom. "Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Velvet slowly raised her hand. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean... I mean, just look what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss immediately raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely!" Oobleck grinned. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General LeGume's forces?" I felt something hit the back of my head, likely thrown by Cardin.

"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck sped over. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?!" I had honestly been drifting off, so I had no idea what to say.

"Uh... The answer... The advantage of the Faunus... Had over that guy's stuff..." I noticed Pyrrha making motions. "Uh, binoculars?!" I saw Ahsoka slam her head on her desk as everyone laughed, and Pyrrha face-palmed.

"Vey funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well..." Cardin smirked. "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." I saw Ahsoka grip the wood of her desk, livid...

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals." Pyrrha glared. "Are you, Cardin?"

"What?" Cardin asked. "You got a problem?"

"No. I have the answer." Pyrrha stated. "It's _night-vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." I heard Cardin groan.

"General LeGume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued, looking like she knew a lot about this subject. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Cardin got up, looking pissed-off.

"Mr. Winchester..." Oobleck sighed, annoyed. "Please, take your seat." I snickered. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now, moving on..."

 ** _/\_**

After school, I went up to a balcony with Pyrrha. She offered to help me, train me to be a better fighter. I was shocked, and a little hurt. I finally lost it and confessed faking my transcripts, snapping at Pyrrha and chasing my friend away.

"Oh, Jaune!" I heard a voice chuckle. I turned to see...

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please, Cardin!" I panicked. "Please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on!" Cardin scoffed. "I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Okay, that was confusing.

"A friend?" I asked. Cardin placed me in in a headlock.

"Of course! We're friends now, Jaunie-boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin released me without warning, and I fell to the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Thing you could take care of that for me, buddy?" I didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." Cardin left the roof, and I returned to my room, eyes wide.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks later, I was still on Cardin's leash, and my friends got worried about me.

"Are you avoiding us for a reason?" Ahsoka asked. "Is it because of me? Was it because of what I did to Cardin?"

"We'll really break his legs!" Nora offered. "Like celery!" Pyrrha remained silent, while Ren looked slightly amused.

"Jaune..." Ahsoka crossed her arms. "You're wearing yourself out. Can't you tell us what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I protested, putting up a smile. Ashoka sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, Jaune... I trust you."

... Don't.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We went on a field trip, and Cardin wanted me to throw a jar of tree sap at Pyrrha so some dangerous wasps would attack her.

"Try to hit the hooded-girl, too." Cardin smirked. Ahsoka... Two of my teammates? Was I really throwing the sap at them? I was the leader...

"No."

"What did you say?!"

"I said... No!" I pitched the sap at Cardin, and he glared as he chuckled.

"You've done it now." Cardin commented, and his goons grabbed me. After getting the beating of a lifetime...

"I don't care what you do to me!" I snapped. "But you are not messing with my team!"

 ** _/\_**

After that, I got beaten some more, and just as Cardin prepared to knock me out, I activated my aura. Cardin gripped his hand in pain, dropping me, and I found myself perfectly healed.

I was kicked to the ground, and before they could attack me again, an Ursa Major burst from the woods. It sniffed around, then zeroed-in on Cardin.

Cardin's team ran off, and the Ursa Major attacked Cardin, ignoring me.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Cardin exclaimed as the Ursa beat the Hell out of him. Before he was killed, I intervened, blocking a swipe with my shield and attacking. I checked my scroll, seeing my aura in the red, but I couldn't stop fighting. I charged, and some strange force lifted my shield to block the Ursa's attack, and I finished the beast off. I helped Cardin up, glaring as he looked stunned by my actions. "Holy crap... Jaune?"

"Don't ever mess with my team." I ordered, livid. "My friends... Ever again. Got it?" I walked away.

 ** _/\_**

As I walked through the Forest of Forerver Fall, a figure cloaked in black stepped out of the woods.

"Is that you, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka walked forwards, seeming timid. "Jaune, I... I... I was ordered by Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch to only show my face to the ones I trust... Jaune, what you just did for Pyrrha and I was amazing." I watched as Ahsoka raised her hands, pausing. "I trust you. Please, just... Don't be afraid of me." Ahsoka lowered her hood, and my eyes widened.

"Whoa."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked. It was the opposite, actually. Sure, she was different-looking, but...

"No." I stared. "You... Um... Look... Um..." I turned red. " _Nice_?" Ahsoka's orange face grew darker, which I assumed was her blushing. "And, I'm an idiot." Ahsoka laughed.

"No arguments there, _Jaune-y_."

 ** _/\_**

That night, Ahsoka told the rest of our team her secret, and she explained her life story. We were all shocked, but Nora smiled brightly at the _Togruta_.

"Ever get abducted by another alien species?" She asked. "Or abduct someone?"

"I never abducted anyone." Ahsoka sighed, smiling at Nora's innocent question, her hood down. "But... I did get abducted. It's a long story involving giant lizards and a Wookiee, and I honestly don't feel like getting into it."

"Aw..."

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." Pyrrha frowned. "I mean... What about your home? Coruscant?"

"... They'll get on fine, without me." Ahsoka looked out the window, up at the night sky. "They've got Master, and General Kenobi, and Rex... They don't need me."

 ** _Aw... I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	5. Disguises (Blake)

A month or so later, preparations for the Vytal Festival began. Ahsoka came with Team RWBY out of curiosity and nothing better to do, and we looked around for possible competition. Weiss kept bad-mouthing the Faunus, and I had to to focus all my willpower on not hurting my teammate. Weiss scoffed.

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then, they're VERY misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby agreed, frowning. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Ahsoka nodded, her hood bobbing.

"The White Fang don't seem to be common thieves." Ahsoka spoke up, crossing her arms. "And they'd never do something like this in such an open, public area."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true." Yang tried to keep her cool. Then, we heard...

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" We ran to the docks as two sailors chased a blonde boy with a monkey tail across the deck of a ship. The Faunus looked back and laughed deviously.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" Then, he leapt onto the dock and stopped to eat a banana, hanging upside-down by his tail from a lamppost.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"Hey!" The Faunus disagreed. "A _no-good stowaway_ would have been caught! I'm a _**great** stowaway_!" Then, he had to dodge a rock thrown by a policeman.

"Hey!" The cop shouted. "Get down from there this instant!" A banana peel hit him in the face. The Faunus jumped from the lamppost and started running, the cops following. As he ran past, the Faunus winked and smirked at me, but looked at Ahsoka curiously.

"Well, Weiss?" Yang asked coyly. "You wanted to see the competition. Well, there it goes."

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss started running, and we followed. I was wondering why that Faunus winked at me... Weiss crashed into someone and looked up. "No! He got away!"

"Uh... Weiss?" Yang pointed. Weiss noticed the girl she'd knocked over and stood.

"Sal-U-tations!" The girl waved. Why wasn't she getting up..?

"Um..." Ruby frowned. "Hello."

"Are you..?" Yang looked concerned for the girl. "Okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" The girl beamed. "Thank you for asking!" We exchanged worried glances.

"Do you wanna get up?" Yang asked. The girl considered it...

"Yes." The strange girl instantly shot to her feet, and we all backed away slightly. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny! I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Ahsoka."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I elbowed Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss noted, seeming a bit scared. Penny frowned for a second.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized. We all turned away as Ruby waved.

"Take care, _friend_!"

"She was..." Yang cringed. "Weird." Ahsoka shook her head.

"Nah. She reminded me a little bit of Nora when Ren isn't around, or my friends from home, _Threepio_ and _Artooey_."

"Now..." Weiss focused. "Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" We all stopped short when we realized Penny was in front of us.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Yang apologized while Weiss freaked. "I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yeah, that makes it better...

"No, not you." Penny walked over to Ruby, confused. "You."

"Me? I-I-I don't know what I..."

"You called me _friend_! Am I really your friend?"

"Uh..." Ruby looked at us as we motioned for her to say no. Well, Ahsoka nodded for her to say _yes_ to Penny. Ruby's resolve steeled. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" With that, three of us fell over.

"Sensational!" Penny laughed. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss. The heiress shook her head.

"No." Weiss replied. "She seems far more coordinated."

"So..." Yang tried. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" The redhead replied. That immediately got our attention.

"Wait..." Weiss crossed her arms. "You're fighting in the tournament?!" Penny saluted.

"I'm _combat-ready_!"

"Forgive me, but..." Weiss frowned. "You hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a _dress_." I barely held back a smirk. Weiss looked highly offended.

"It's a _combat skirt_!"

"Yeah!" Ruby stood next to her partner, and Weiss allowed a high-five. Then, Weiss' eyes widened.

"Wait a minute... If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that _monkey-tailed rapscallion_?!" Weiss asked. I got mad...

"The who?" Penny asked. Weiss held up a crude drawing.

"The _filthy_ Faunus from the boat!" The heiress exclaimed. At that, I finally snapped.

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a _rapscallion_! Stop calling him a _degenerate_!" I glared. "He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Weiss got sarcastic and angry. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a _trashcan_ , or this lamppost as a _lamppost_?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?!" Weiss asked. "He clearly broke the law! Give him time, and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" I got ready to storm off, but Ahsoka grabbed my arm and glared at Weiss from under her hood, enraged.

"You think all Faunus are criminals? That they're all White Fang?" Ahsoka marched up to Weiss. "You're judgmental, shameless, and cruel. You're stereotypical, you blame everyone but yourself, and you're pathetic."

"How dare either of you talk to me like that?!" Weiss asked. Ahsoka stormed off, and for the next few hours, all Weiss and I could do is argue.

 ** _/\_**

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss gripped the windowsill, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember." I slowly felt my anger fade. "And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss..." Ruby tried, placing a hand on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss suddenly snapped.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!" Weiss pushed me too far...

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" I snarled. Weiss backed away as my rage ebbed. What had I just done..? "I..." I darted out of our dorm room, running away as fast as I could.

 ** _/\_**

I found myself in the courtyard of Beacon, and I looked up at the statue. Slowly, I removed my bow and wiped away a tear as I let my ears show.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice stated. I looked back to see the monkey Faunus from earlier.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two days later, I sat at a café in Vale with Sun, telling my story. I ran alone at first, but he'd followed and grown on me.

"So, here I am." I finished. "A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked. I looked down.

 ** _/\_**

Later, we walked down a sidewalk.

"So, what's the plan, now?"

"I still don't think that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there." Sun grinned. "Right?"

"The only thing is... I have no idea where that might be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a HUGE shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge!" Sun replied. "Big _Schnee Company_ freighter."

"You're sure?"

 ** _/\_**

That night, Sun and I staked out the shipyard. He went to get food and returned with apples.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now, they're just sitting there."

"Cool..." Sun held an apple out. "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey!" Sun complained. "Weren't you in a cult, or something?" I glared at him. "Okay, too soon." Suddenly, we were blasted by wind, and I looked up to see an airship land. Several people walked out, and my heart stopped.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

"Yes, it's them."

"Alright!" A White Fang member snapped at the rest of the Faunus. "Grab the tow cables!" Sun looked at me, expression full of pity.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No..." I sighed. "I think deep down I knew, I just didn't wanna be right."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I looked up as a human criminal, Roman Torchwick, left the airship. "What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you _animals_ try and pick up the pace!" My eyes narrowed.

"This isn't right." I stood, grabbing my sword. "The White Fang would never work with a human... Especially not one like that."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. I leapt down and ran, hiding behind a container.

"No, you idiot!" Torchwick was yelling at a White Fang member, annoyed. "This isn't the leash!" With that, I ran up and held my blade to Torchwick's throat, glaring. "What the-?! Oh, for-"

"Nobody move!" I snapped. All the White Fang members whipped out their weapons.

"Whoa!" Torchwick exclaimed. "Take it easy there, little lady!" I removed my bow, glaring.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

 ** _/\_**

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Not good!" Sun exclaimed, whipping out his staff._

 _"What's happening?" A voice asked, straight to the point. Sun yelped, turning to see a figure in a black hood. "Come on. I don't think I'm that scary."_

 _"I wasn't scared... Blake's gonna get herself killed!"_

 _"Who by?"_

 _"The White Fang, and some human they're working with!"_

 _"Great. This'll be fun... Come on, let's go keep our idiot friend from getting herself killed. You attack first. I'll cover you"_

 ** _/\_**

"Oh, kid." Torchwick smirked. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." I held my blade closer to his throat. Then, I was hit by another gust of wind.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation!" Torchwick stated as two more airships arrived. While I was distracted, Torchwick fired his weapon and threw me back. I barely dodged several more blasts, looking back as Torchwick was hit by a banana peel. Sun leapt down, kicking Torchwick in the head.

"Leave her alone." Sun glared at Torchwick. Several White Fang members leapt out and surrounded him as Sun stood up.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Torchwick asked. A few White Fang charged, but Sun easily took them down, whipping out a staff. I leapt out and began fighting Torchwick, only to get thrown back. Sun attacked again, and I the Torchwick back. The human fired at a hanging crate, and it fell, separating me and Sun. I looked up as Torchwick aimed the gun-end of his cane at Sun, but a cloaked figure leapt in between the two.

"Finally." Sun glared slightly. "Backup comes when you're in trouble. Not when you're dead."

"I wanted to see what you could do, newbie." Ahsoka teased, then whipped out her light weapons. "You condemn my curiosity?"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from a roof, whipping out her scythe. Torchwick looked up and smirked.

"Hello, Red!" The human greeted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby was distracted, and Torchwick fired at her. Ahsoka started fighting him, Torchwick barely dodging the deadly blades. "Hey! You're gonna kill someone!"

"Nah. Maybe maim or injure, but you'll be fine... Eventually." Ahsoka did a spinning kick that threw Torchwick into a wall as Penny attacked the Bullheads. The thief and remaining White Fang fled, and I told Ruby, Penny, and Ahsoka my story. I sensed something change in Ahsoka...

 ** _/\_**

After I'd reconciled with Yang and Weiss, Ahsoka pulled us aside.

"Guys... I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Ahsoka slowly raised her hands to her hood, lowering it. Our eyes widened, Ahsoka looking down in shame. "Ahsoka?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka looked up. "I'm... Not from around here."

 ** _/\_**

Ahsoka proceeded to tell us the whole truth. About the Jedi, herself, the Clone Wars, and crashing on our planet. When the story was over, our friend sighed.

"You must think I'm a _freak_..."

"Hey." Yang glared. "Ahsoka Tano, you're our friend. Nothing will change that... And you look so cool!" Ahsoka blinked a few times, stunned.

"Not _scary_?"

"Can you teach me to make alien weapons?!" Ruby asked. Ahsoka slowly nodded.

"You accepted me." I stated. "So, now it's my turn."

"You're cool." Sun smiled. All eyes went to Weiss. The heiress sighed, shaking her head.

"I've gone insane... It's fine, Ahsoka." Weiss smiled slightly. "You don't look that bad."

"Is that a complement?" Sun asked me. I shrugged.

"Close enough."

 ** _Well, that was fun! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	6. Playing With Food and Robots (Ahsoka)

I walked out to the cafeteria for Friday lunch, smiling at my friends and teammates as I sat down.

"Someone's cheerful." Yang commented, sensing the smile my black hood hid. I nodded.

"I'm just... Glad that I got some stuff off my chest." I admitted. All of my friends looked at me and smiled.

 ** _/\_**

Later that lunch period, things got kinda weird...

" _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ " Nora laughed from the top of a stack of tables. Don't ask how we built it, just know that we did, and it was awesome.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby shouted, angry. "Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Team RWBY cheered. We had just started the ultimate food fight. It would go down in Beacon's history as _the day Team RWBY and Team JNPAR pissed Professor Goodwitch off and lived to tell about it_.

"Off with their heads!" _Queen **Nora** of the Castle_ commnded, and our team launched a volley of watermelons. Yang intercepted them with turkeys, Blake joining in with two loaves of bread before battling Pyrrha with a loaf of bread.

Ruby charged in as Blake and Yang were knocked back, surfing on a lunch tray and knocking the second redhead to the ground. Ren entered the fight with Nora, but Weiss made him slip with some ketchup. Nora drove an metal bar into a watermelon and used it like _Magnhild_.

"Is that allowed?" I wondered out loud, then picked up a large pineapple and chucked it with all I had, ending up getting the spiky fruit tangled in Yang's hair. "Uh-oh."

"You monster!" Yang yelled. I ducked to dodge a turkey. Weiss began battling Nora with a swordfish before getting knocked out, much to Ruby's dismay.

Yang charged in with more turkeys, only for Ren to charge in with celery. When he got hurt, Nora got angry and knocked Yang through the roof. Blake attacked with a string of sausage (like a whip), and Nora retaliated with exploding soda cans. Blake got knocked out when Pyrrha used her semblance to launch every can in the room at her.

Alone, Ruby charged, using her speed semblance to create a wind current that knocked he enemy team into a wall, every piece of food in the room being thrown at them. I ran out, between my team and the debris.

"Stop!" I shouted, raising my hands and focusing... All of the debris stopped in midair, my teammates being lowered to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as I slowly smirked. "Secret's out." I looked at Ruby, smiling deviously. "Scream and run."

"I ain't fighting that!" Ruby ran back to her teammates. I dropped the debris. My teammates were lowe red to Earth, and they seemed stunned.

Suddenly drained, I fell down on one knee, placing a hand on the ground to keep myself from falling over.

"Ahsoka!" Nora and Pyrrha ran over as spots danced in my vision. Pyrrha tested my forehead.

"She's burning up." The Amazon stated. I took a deep breath and shakily got to my feet.

"I'm fine." I brushed them off. "It'll pass in a moment."

"That was awesome!" Nora grinned. "You were all like _NO_ and Ruby was all like _AH_ and you're so cool!" Then, an angry Professor Goodwitch barged in. With a flick of her weapon, the woman restored the whole room, pissed off.

"Children, please... Do not play with your food." Goodwitch scolded. Then, Yang fell from the ceiling and broke at table. That looked like it REALLY hurt...

 ** _/\_**

Later, as I read a book in the library with my team...

"'Sup, losers?" Sun greeted. Ruby beamed.

"Hey, Sun!"

"Ruby." Sun greeted. "Yang. Blake. _Ice Queen_."

"Hey!" Weiss whined. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained. Neptune looked at Team RWBY's game.

"Aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted from our table, frowning. Nora suddenly woke up, eyes wide.

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up." Sun looked at Neptune. "Don't be a nerd."

"Intellectual." Neptune corrected, frowning slightly at Sun. "Okay? Thank you... I'm _Neptune_." Yay, another new guy. Like we needed one of those...

 ** _/\_**

That afternoon, I sat in my dorm with my teammates.

"So..." Nora looked at me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You can ask more space questions." I allowed. This had been going on for months, now.

"So, what's it like being a Togruta?! What's your home planet like?!"

"Well... Shili's a beautiful planet." I smiled at the thought of home. "I didn't spend a lot of time there, as I was taken to be a Jedi when I was three, but I remember it always being warm, and the striped buildings and plants..." I looked down, frowning. "Being a Togruta's okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked. I looked up.

"My species is considered..." I bit my lower lip. "I mean... Remember how I said that many of the slaves of the Republic and Separatists were Twi'Leks?" The others nodded. "Well... The rest of them were Togrutas. Wherever I went, back home with my human friends, everyone always immediately assumed I was a slave. It was hard, you know? The Jedi Council once made me pose as a slave for a mission, which wasn't fun... What's it like being a Togruta, Nora? It sucks."

I didn't speak again after that, unaware of the rage with which Jaune looked at the sky.

 ** _/\_**

Later that evening, I got an urgent call from Ruby...

" _Hey! Listen, Blake and Sun are being chased by a giant robot. You think you could-?_ "

I hung up and started heading to Vale.

 ** _/\_**

I arrived at the highway in a taxi as Yang and Neptune arrived on _Bumblebee_ (Yang's motorcycle), and Neptune began firing blasts of electricity at this HUGE robot. Then, he leapt onto its back. Sun activated his semblance, sending two glowing golden clones to attack the mech and explode on impact.

"Nice!" I approved. Then, both boys got knocked off the highway.

I leapt up onto the top of the moving truck Sun had recently stood upon, shooting my hands out and shoving the mech back with the Force. Torchwick (who was inside) retaliated by swatting me off the truck and into open air. I crashed on a rooftop, and all went dark...

 ** _/\_**

I woke up with a groan to see Sun and Neptune looking at me, Sun helping me sit up. Thank the Force that my hood was still up, preventing Neptune from seeing my face...

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are the others?"

"Fighting Torchwick." Neptune answered, frowning. "We saw you get swatted off the van, and we found you a few minutes ago." I felt the top of my head, wincing.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain. "That thing packs a real punch..."

"I think Team RWBY's got Torchwick handled." Sun gently helped me up. "Let's go get some food."

 ** _/\_**

The three of us ended up at a noodle stand, run by that old guy who seemed to be EVERYWHERE.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked. Sun nodded.

"Probably." He answered. I laughed, eating some more noddles.

"True friends, right here." I smiled. Sun laughed. "What? It's not like I'm going back to help them, either." We started laughing. True friends...

 ** _/\_**

Upon returning to Beacon, I gasped in shock...

"What happened to you guys?" I asked. Team RWBY glared, beaten and covered in dirt and burn-marks.

"Don't ask." Yang deadpanned. I cringed, pitying them.

"Yikes."

 _ **Hey, guys? I've got a quick question... Y'all okay with an eventual **Ahsoka X Jaune **shipping? If you're not, I'll cancel it, but... I really, really, REALLY wanna do it. I think it'd be cool... Please read, review, etc. I don't own** RWBY **or** Star Wars: Clone Wars **.**_


	7. Clueless Leader (Ren)

A few months after that incident, it was time for the school dance. To Nora and I's embarrassment, Jaune asked me for advice with girls under the impression that Nora and I were dating.

"We're not actually _together_ -together." My best friend explained. Ahsoka burst out laughing from a corner.

"I ship it!"

"Ahsoka, Nora!" Jaune shouted. The two reluctantly put their earbuds in. I looked at Jaune.

"You know, I can think of _two_ other girls you could ask." I tried. Come on, Jaune! Even I had noticed the looks that a certain Amazon and a clueless Togruta had been shooting him... Jaune shook his head.

"Who? I'm _Vomit Boy_ , remember?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When the night before the dance came along, I sighed.

"Nora, do you want to go to the dance together?"

"Sure! But not like _together_ -together, right?"

"Right." I nodded. Nora and I were just friends. Or, at least that's what we both liked to think. Lots of people kept thinking that we were dating, and it seemed like every day, Nora said the same phrase: _not **together** -together_.

 ** _/\_**

"Ahsoka, you have to go!" Nora exclaimed, Ahsoka in her pajamas and reading a book on the night of the dance. "We're gonna do a team dance! It won't be as cool without you!"

"One: I can't dance." Ahsoka didn't look up from her book. "Two: I don't do dresses, or heels. Three: Jaune..." Ahsoka looked around, making sure Pyrrha wasn't around. "Ask Pyr to the dance, or you're wearing that dress."

"What?! How-?!"

"You guys talk loud." Ahsoka pointed to an open window. "Pyrrha was trying to hint that no one had or would ask her. Weiss isn't interested, so..." Jaune nodded, sighing. "Four..." Ahsoka gestured to her face, sighing. "I can't exactly do any of those things even if I wanted or knew how to... Now that I've settled your petty human squabbles, I'm reading this book and getting plenty of rest."

 ** _/\_**

That night, Nora and I danced together, and with Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Ren, this is happening!" Nora squealed as up-tempo music began playing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... What is happening?" I asked. Nora dragged me out onto the dance floor, making me dance with the other two. Why was Nora always able to make me do stuff like that?

 ** _/\_**

 _Ahsoka sat on her bed, green pajamas on, reading a book. Then..._

 _"Hey." A voice greeted. Ahsoka looked up to see..._

 _"Jaune?" The Togruta asked, frowning slightly. Jaune threw a dark red dress onto the bed._

 _"Ruby said you could borrow it." Jaune explained. "There's someone who really needs this dance... M'lady?" Jaune gestured._

 _"Jaune, I can't! Look at me!" Ahsoka gestured to herself. "I'm a... A **freak**." That did it._

 _"Ahsoka, you're not a freak." Jaune scolded, sitting next to her. "You're kind, smart, brave, sarcastic, and... You're **beautiful** , just the way you are." Ahsoka blushed. "So, are you coming with me or not?"_

 ** _/\_**

 _A few minutes later, a very self-conscious Ahsoka entered the ballroom, arm-in-arm with Jaune._

 _"Don't worry. No one has to know who you are."_

 _"But, I can't dance."_

 _"Just follow my lead. You'll pick it up in no time."_

 _"Aren't you **embarrassed** to be seen with me?"_

 _"Nope. I'm just taking a **good friend** to a dance."_

 _"Jaune... Thanks."_

 _"No prob!"_ '

 ** _/\_**

Jaune entered, arm-in-arm with a shy-looking Ahsoka. All eyes turned and stared at the Togruta, but she bit her lower lip and let Jaune lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Damn." Neptune stared. "Is it bad that I think she's hot?" Weiss whacked him upside the head. "Sorry... Who is that girl?"

"Don't know." I lied. Then, I smiled as Nora slapped six lien into my hand, pouting slightly.

I noticed Pyrrha watching the scene dejectedly. Jaune had danced with her for a while, then decided that it wouldn't be a real team memory without Ahsoka there.

I wondered what would come of that night...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning, it was time to choose our first mission. As we walked out to wish Team RWBY good luck on their first mission...

"Well, alright then!" Ruby tried. "It looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck... Okay, yeah. When you say it out loud, it sounds worse." Nora got hyped.

"Save the world?!" My best friend asked, acting offended. "You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry! That last one's not your fault, though..." Nora glared at me venomously. "Ren." I turned away and crossed her arms. She's the one who slept in and missed breakfast, not me. Jaune laughed.

"Sounds exciting." Our leader commented, grinning. "Where are you going?" Ruby sighed.

"Just outside the kingdom."

"Hey!" Nora smiled, getting more exited than ever. "So are we!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained. I figured it would give us a chance to relax. Crazy things happened in the city...

"We set out tomorrow." I stated. Then, Sun and Neptune showed.

"Then, you can party with us tonight." The blue-haired boy grinned. Oh no. Not another form party... "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun elaborated. "So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's... You know..." The Faunus cringed. "Normal."

"Well..." Ruby got interrupted. Doctor Oobleck glared.

"FOUR MINUTES, LADIES!" All went to an awkward quiet. Ahsoka started whistling, trying and failing miserably to defuse the tension.

"Well..." Ruby attempted to look enthusiastic. "Wish us luck." We departed and got ready for our mission, going to sleep that night.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, Jaune claimed that he got a call from Ruby that got disconnected before she could speak.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha assured Jaune as we walked to the airship. Nora skipped ahead.

"Probably a butt-dial!"

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field." I agreed. "We should be focusing on our own mission." I flinched as Nora suddenly super-sped over.

"We're gonna be deputies!"

"I just got this feeling..." Jaune sighed, looking down. "I don't know..." Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Jaune-" Suddenly, an alarm went off in Vale, reaching us. Nora covered her ears in pain as the noise erupted from Beacon, too. I noticed smoke...

"That's not good." Ahsoka stared. Our leader nodded.

"We're changing our mission." Jaune declared. "Everyone onboard." We got on the airship, and Jaune looked at me. "Ren, we'll make it out to that village another time." I nodded, and Jaune looked at the pilot. "Take us into the city!"

 ** _/\_**

We arrived just in time for Nora to fly in on Magnhild and save Ruby from a King Taijutu.

We charged into battle, killing Grimm as quickly and efficiently as we could so they wouldn't harm the citizens of Vale.

I caught sight of Ahsoka in battle with her two blades. The Togruta barely dodged an Ursa Major's paw, then subsequently sliced it off.

Sun, Neptune, the Atlas Military, Team CFVY, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, Emerald, Mercury, Professor Goodwitch, and a few other Huntsmen and Huntresses joined us in the battle. Roman Torchwick was captured, and we exchanged congratulations on a job well done.

 ** _/\_**

Later that night, Nora smiled.

"That was awesome! Right, Ren?! I flew into the fight and it was sooo cool and we kicked butt and-" Nora took a breath. "It was sooo fun!" I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Really, Nora?"

"She's right." Ahsoka grinned. "That was _awesome_." Then, the Togruta looked out the window again.

"Ahsoka, what are you looking at?" Pyrrha asked. Ahsoka gestured, and we all walked over.

"See that star, right there?" Ahsoka inquired, pointing. We nodded. "I recognize it... My home planet orbits that star."

"Whoa..." Nora gaped. Ahsoka looked up again.

"And that star?" Ahsoka pointed. "My Master's home planet, _Tatooine_ , circles that star. And orbiting that one, WAY in the distance, is _Coruscant_. That's where the Jedi Temple is."

"They're so close." Jaune stared. Ahsoka sighed, hugging her knees.

"But so far away."

 _ **Duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuuh! What happens, now? We're entering** Volume Three **, and you know what that means! ALL ABOARD THE** FEELS TRAIN **! CHOO-CHOO! I don't own** RWBY **or** Star Wars: Clone Wars **. Please read and review. Thanks!**_


	8. Advice (Yang)

Ahsoka opted out of the team fights due to there being too many people on Team JNPAR, so she would be shot straight into the singles rounds. Eventually, I made it to the finals and was in the first match, up against Mercury.

"You better not go easy on me." I teased playfully. Mercury scoffed, giving a small smirk.

"You wish."

" _Three, two, one... FIGHT!_ " The match began. The battle was fierce, I knocked Mercury off only for him to fly back up on what appeared to be gusts of wind, and he nearly knocked me out, but I utilized my rage and took him down. " _What a way to kick off the finals!_ "

" _Yang Xiao-Long wins!_ " The crowd roared with applause, and I turned to leave, smiling.

"Better luck next time."

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie." Mercury stood and tried to attack, but I punched his leg, sending the bastard to the floor. The crowd started booing. "My leg... My leg!"

"That's what you get, you little-" I looked up as I was surrounded by soldiers and Atlesian Knights. "Huh?"

"Yang Xiao-Long!" A soldier shouted, sounding a bit scared of me. "Stand down!"

"What?" I asked. "Why?!" Emerald ran over.

"Mercury!"

"Why'd she do that?!" Mercury asked, in agony. "Why'd she attack me?!" Emerald shot a glare at me, looking confused and hurt. I looked up at the jumbotrons to see myself and Mercury, the boy attempting to walk past me when I lashed out and attacked. What? I looked into the stands to see my friends looking at me in horror, eyes wide. Ruby...

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald pleaded. Two medics arrived with a cot ready. Emerald was desperate. "Can you do something?!"

"We need to get this boy to a hospital." A medic stated, looking at his friend. "Grab a blanket." My eyes widened as Mercury was placed on the cot and carried away. This couldn't be real...

"You don't understand!" I tried. "He attacked me! I swear!" I pointed, and the guards panicked.

"You've already caused enough of a scene!" A soldier yelled. I had no choice but to stand down and be escorted to my dorm. My teammates were allowed in after an hour or two, then we were locked away for the night.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We were disqualified from the tournament by General Ironwood the next morning, and after he left...

"You guys believe me..." I looked down, sad. "Right?"

"Duh!" Weiss exclaimed. "You're hotheaded, but not ruthless!" Weiss had my back. Ruby gave a small nod, face full of pity. I looked up at...

"Blake?"

"I want to believe you."

"Huh?!" Ruby asked. My heart shattered, and I held back a cry of pain. My partner didn't believe me...

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked. My sister and the heiress looked livid. I felt tears rapidly start to form in my eyes.

"Blake?"

"How can you say something like that?!" I vaguely heard Weiss asked while trying to control my grief. "Yang would never lie to us!"

"I had someone very dear to me change." I heard Blake sigh. "It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual. Little choices that began to pile up... He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents, then it was self-defense... Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... Very familiar." I looked up, finally letting the tears fall. "But you're not him, and you've never done anything like this before. So, I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me." I wiped away my tears. "So, I attacked back." Blake slowly smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." I sighed. My teammates left.

 ** _/\_**

A timid-sounding knock came a few minutes after Qrow left.

"Yang?" Ahsoka's voice asked. I got up and opened the door, Ahsoka immediately hugging me. I hugged back. Finally, Ahsoka and I sat down. "I think I get what you're going through... Back home, I knew someone pretty well. Duchess Satine of Mandalore. My Master's Master had a thing for her... Satine was blamed for a murder, and she had to go on the run for a while. It took a lot to prove her innocence, and it was hard... I can help you like we helped her."

"Ahsoka..." I sighed. "You don't get it. It's different, being blamed for something and actually doing it, but seeing something no one else does."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Mercury come flying at me with a kick."

"Huh... Jedi and Sith have the ability to do _mind tricks_ , but that's full-on sensory takeover."

"You think that someone else did this to me?"

"It looks to me like foul play. I mean, Coco Adel's claiming to have seen something that wasn't there during her and Yatsuhashi's match."

"With _Mercury_ and Emerald." I realized, my eyes widening. Ahsoka pondered this, frowning.

"But, Mercury couldn't focus like that with the knowledge that he would soon receive a broken leg. So..."

"Emerald." We both realized. I raised an eyebrow.

"But, why?" I asked. "Isn't that sabotaging her own teammate?" Ahsoka shrugged, standing up.

"I don't know, Yang... I'll let you get some rest." Ahsoka stood. "You've been through a lot... Trust me. We'll figure this out." The Togruta turned to leave.

"Ahsoka." I raised a hand. The Togruta looked back. "Do you miss the Jedi? All your friends?" Ahsoka looked down, sighing and shaking her head.

"Yeah... But, it does no good to dwell on a past I cannot change."

"Ahsoka... What happened to your parents?" I asked. Why did I ask her that? Was I begging for someone's permission to go and find my mom? Ahsoka looked back.

"I don't know. I was three when I was taken to the Jedi Temple."

"And your parents just let you go?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Don't you ever want to find them? Ask why they let you go?" We looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Ahsoka shook her head.

"It does no good to dwell on a past I cannot change."

With that, Ahsoka left the room.

 _ **Okay... The next chapter is where shit hits the fan and Ahsoka REALLY starts impacting this story. Y'all ready for this? I don't own** RWBY **or** Star Wars: Clone Wars **. Please read, review, etc.**_


	9. Safe (Obi-Wan)

_**This chapter is from a request given by one of my viewers. Warning: mild angst and depression, along with a little bit of AU because of Ahsoka's **death **. Enjoy!**_

I watched as an empty casket was lowered into the floor of the Coruscant Jedi Temple's tomb, a brilliant light shining for all to see.

Nearly all of the Jedi and their Padawans were in attendance...

One important figure was missing.

 ** _/\_**

I knocked on his door, sighing. He'd been locked in their for weeks...

"Anakin." I frowned. "You missed Ahsoka's funeral." No reply. "You need to eat something." Silence. "Anakin, we need you to lead the men." I shook my head, looking down. "Senator Amidala is worried about you." Nothing. "I am concerned for your well-being, Anakin." When Anakin said nothing, I entered.

" _I have a bad feeling about this._ " A recording of Ahsoka stated. Anakin's hologram just laughed, shaking his head at his apprentice.

" _It's just a supply run, **Snips**._ " My former Padawan teased. " _Lighten up!_ " Ahsoka sighed uncomfortably, putting on her usual smirk/smile.

" _Yeah..._ "

" _Something wrong?_ "

" _I had a strange dream... It's nothing to worry about._ "

"She knew." Anakin finally spoke, sitting on his bed with his face in his hands as the security footage played over and over again, bags under his eyes and looking as though he hadn't eaten or slept in days. "She knew what was going to happen."

"Anakin..." I stared at him, stunned by his condition and words. My former Padawan was a wreck, and this new information was unsettling.

"She tried to tell me!" Anakin slammed his robotic arm onto his bedside table, reducing it to splinters. "Why didn't I notice?!"

"Do not blame yourself." I scolded. "Your Padawan made her choice... Anakin, she saved your life."

"She was too young! It should have been me!"

"She knew the Republic needed you... We all do."

"But, _Snips_..." Anakin looked ready to break down. "Master, I'm a _Jedi_. I'm not supposed to form _attachments_... So, why does it _hurt_?"

"Anakin..." I sat down next to my apprentice. "Do not tell anyone I said this, but I think that attachments-rule is the _stupidest_ thing that Master Yoda has ever instigated."

"What?"

"Anakin, despite all of our talk of being higher, spiritual beings... We're only human. We form attachments, we make friends. We mourn..." I closed my eyes as I thought of Satine, of Qui-Gon. Of a Padawan gone too soon. "No matter what we claim, we feel their absence. We don't move on easily... But we will move on, Anakin."

"How?"

"Instead of focusing on what you've lost in this conflict..." I turned on a holographic picture, depicting a photo from the beginning of the war. It showed Senator Amidala, C-3PO, R2-D2, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, some other Clone Troopers, myself, Ahsoka, and Anakin. "Try to focus on what you still have worth fighting for."

With that, I left Anakin to his thoughts.

 ** _/\_**

I stood on the roof of the Jedi Temple that night, staring at the stars.

"Hello, Ahsoka." I greeted quietly. I could almost hear a response.

' _Hello, Master Kenobi._ '

"It hasn't been so long, has it?"

' _It's been months, Master._ '

"You always point out the obvious, don't you? So sarcastic, straight to the point... I knew you and Anakin would make quite the duo."

' _And we did._ '

"Things here are... _Difficult_. The war is winding to an end, though. I'm sorry to say, but your sacrifice continues to save lives. It was discovered that Barriss Offee had planned to bomb the Temple, but she decided against it when she received word of your passing. She really cared about you, Ahsoka."

 _'I miss her._ '

"I know. She's in prison, but her sentence isn't as bad as it might have been... We learned that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we were searching for. He tried to convince Anakin to the Dark Side, but knowing he was responsible for your death kept your Master away from him. He was executed by Master Windu... We are slowly but surely winning this war, and it's all thanks to your, Ahsoka."

 _'I always thought that Palpatine was a real creep._ '

"Indeed..." I chuckled, then looked down. "Senator Amidala... Padmè... Misses you as well. I know she looks back on times when you both taunted Anakin together with laughs and tears."

' _You still think they got married in secret, Master?_ '

"Who doesn't?" I gave a small chuckle, and I could almost hear Ahsoka's laughter in the distance. "Jar-Jar's doing well, but he misses the joy your presence brought. I always wondered how the darkest room could brighten just by you entering..." I shook my head. "Captain Rex misses you, as do most of the Clones. You'd always talk with them, treat them like equals and friends... A lot of them blame themselves for not accompanying you. Even Rex said that if he knew, he'd have gotten over his lack of skill while flying and come with you. He would have tried."

' _He could have been killed._ '

"He knows that, Ahsoka... The droids, especially R2-D2, miss you. You were always so kind to them, so considerate of their well-being."

' _Good old **Artooey**._ '

"You and your nicknames... Your Master is in a bad way. He doesn't leave his room, just watches that blasted recording. He found it shortly after Palpatine's death..." I gripped the balcony's railing, gritting my teeth and swallowing my grief. "Why, Ahsoka? Why did you do it? Why did you go on that mission?"

' _It was my duty._ '

"Duty? Duty?! Ahsoka, you died! We lost you! We needed you, we loved you, and you left us! How could you?!"

' _I had no idea as to what would happen on that mission. I had a vague dream and a bad feeling... But, even if I knew, I still would have gone._ '

"Why?"

' _Because I'm stubborn, just like my Master and his before him._ '

"Do I detect a hint of _disrespect_ , young Padawan?"

' _Do you ever detect a hint of **respect** , Master?_'

"Blast... I miss you."

' _I miss you, too... But, I'm okay. I'm happy, and I'm **safe**._ '

" _Safe_? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. No reply. "Ahsoka?" The connection was gone.

 ** _/\_**

I returned to my quarters, mulling over what I'd heard.

" _Safe_." I murmured quietly, then let sleep take me. In my dreams, I saw visions of red-eyed monsters of darkness, strange children with weapons, and a figure in a black cloak.

 ** _Well... Is Obi-Wan losing it, or is Ahsoka keeping secrets?_**


	10. Commander Tano (Ahsoka)

_A black mask shaped like a skull stared at me. The sounds of raspy breathing met my ears._

 _"It's been a long time." A voice I didn't recognize spoke. " **Snips**."_

 ** _/\_**

I sat up, realizing that I'd fallen asleep while meditating. I hugged myself, shaking.

"It's okay..." I whispered. I had nightmares of Sith, and Jedi (and friends, like Jar-Jar and Padmè) dying. When would it stop? I wanted to let it all go... Then, my eyes narrowed. I resumed my meditation, calling out in the Force.

 _I'm alive... I'm okay... I'm safe... Don't worry..._

Though I'd managed to weakly contact Master Kenobi a few nights previous and try to help him get over me, part of me still wanted to establish contact with someone back home and tell them I was alright. I was getting ready to give up on that stupid idea, but...

 _ **-** Ahsoka?! **-**_

 _Master Kenobi, it's you! You can hear me?!_

 _ **-** You're alive?! Ahsoka, where in blazes are you?! **-**_

 _I'm on a planet called **Remnant** , but I have no idea where it is. I crashed here after the incident with Dooku... How's Anakin?_

 _ **-** He's... He hasn't been doing all that well, Ahsoka. **-**_

 _Oh... Can you use the Force to find me? I really want to see you, again!_

 _ **-** Ahsoka... Would you come home if I found you? **-**_

I paused. Would I?

 _I don't know... This world kind of needs me._

 _ **-** Why? **-**_

 _It's a long story._

 ** _/\_**

I began explaining Remnant, all I'd learned since my arrival and all I'd gone though. I sent mental images to back my explanation up.

 _-Well... That's quite the planet, young one. **-**_

 _Yeah... Please, if you don't find me... At least tell Anakin that I'm okay, and I'm safe._

 _ **-** Of course... Good luck, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you. **-**_

 _And with you. Thank you, Master._

I ended my Force communication, feeling a bit better.

"Ahsoka?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Yeah."

"Then, why do you look so sad?"

"I... I was just thinking about home."

"Oh."

 ** _/\_**

 _Obi-Wan knocked on a door. It opened, Anakin looking grim._

 _"What?"_

 _"Anakin... I've just received a call in the Force. Brace yourself..." Obi-Wan began, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder and sighing, taking a deep breath. "Ahsoka is **alive**."_

 _"... WHAT?!"_

 ** _/\_**

"Ow!" I cried out, gripping the sides of my head. Jaune looked up.

"Ahsoka?!"

"Ah... A powerful Force-user just got happy and pissed-off at the same exact time." I slowly smirked, then I started laughing. "I'm so dead."

 ** _/\_**

 _Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the Jedi Council._

 _"We believe that Ahsoka is on a planet just outside the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan was saying. "She claimed that the planet is dominated by monsters called the **Creatures of Grimm** , with humans and a species called the **Faunus** fighting for their lives and only taking up small portions of the planet. She's residing in the kingdom of **Vale** , on the largest continent... What do we do?"_

 _"We can't just leave her there." Master Mundi spoke up. "She's among beings who would never understand her species, and she's alone."_

 _"Not true." Obi-Wan corrected. "Ahsoka was discovered by a man called **Professor Ozpin** , a headmaster at an academy that teaches humans and Faunus to fight these Grimm, and she's now attending the school as a member of a team. She's trusted a few people with the truth about herself."_

 _"And **us**?" Master Luminara asked. Obi-Wan looked at her._

 _"We have no reason to fear the people of **Remnant**. They don't even possess space travel, yet... Unless we find her, she's trapped on that world, likely for the rest of her life."_

 _"Hmmm..." Master Yoda looked down, sighing. "Fighting our own war, we are. Young Padawan Tano, safe she is. Find her when we can, we will."_

 _"With all due respect, Master..." Master Bilaba protested. "This planet sounds dangerous... Will Padawan Tano still be **alive** by the time we go after her?" Yoda didn't speak._

 _"Master, I know it's not my place, but Ahsoka's **my Padawan**." Anakin looked around. "I let her down once. I'm not doing it again." Yoda looked up at him, then sighed._

 _"Padawan Tano, you may find... But, do not be surprised if, to this temple, she **never** returns."_

 ** _/\_**

We went to the arena that night, and Pyrrha and Penny were chosen to fight one-on-one.

"GO PYRRHA!" Nora shouted as the fought. Then, I noticed Pyrrha's eyes dilating, and she panicked as Penny aimed her swords. I slowly focused on her, trying to combat whoever was doing this. Whether was making her hallucinate, like Yang and Coco had the previous day.

It was too late.

Penny sent her swords flying at Pyrrha, but the Amazon swiped her hands, sending the swords flying at Penny. I noticed the silvery wires connecting the swords and freaked out.

I stood and raised my hands, and the swords froze in midair, the wires having just connected with Penny's body. The orange-haired girl backed away, eyes wide. Pyrrha stared in horror.

" _It appears that someone has just prevented an accidental homicide!_ " Port announced over the speakers. The crowd started murmuring, and I sat down. Nora, Ren, and Jaune stared at me. I looked over at them, shrugging.

"What?"

"You just..." Jaune's eyes were wide. "That was amazing."

"I... I had to help." I stated. Then, a new voice came over the loudspeakers. All of the boards went red with the black image of a chess piece.

" _This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our **guardians** but are in reality are nothing more than **men**. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was **audacious** enough to control both._ " I saw General Ironwood get angry... " _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet... What do we have here? One nation's **attempt at a synthetic army** almost mercilessly torn apart by another's **star pupil**._ " Wait, what?! Penny looked around, horrified as people stared at her, placing her face in her hands. " _What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an **innocent little girl**? I don't think the **Grimm** can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with **honor** and **mercy** , yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was to be his message to the **tyrannical dictator** that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. And who exactly is powerful enough to stop flying swords with their **mind**? They're **still** floating._ " I shuddered slightly as people started talking, letting Penny's swords fall to the floor. How was I that powerful..? " _Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong... But I know that the existence of peace is **fragile** and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with **iron gloves**. As someone who hails from **Mistral** , I can assure you the situation there is... Equally **undesirable**. Our kingdoms are at the brink of **war** yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you... When the first shots are fired... Who do you think you can **trust**?_ " The crowds panicked and fled as a Grimm landed on the protective barrier over the coliseum.

"Nevermore?!" Sun asked, standing. Coco stood.

"How did it get past the kingdom's defenses?!" She inquired. Ren's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't alone." He stated. I started meditating.

 _War has begun. Help us._

 ** _/\_**

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was frozen, staring at Penny in horror.

"I almost..."

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. "Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Pyrrha didn't respond. The Nevermore flew up, then swooped down and broke the barrier. Jaune leapt over the ledge.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted. Jaune started running towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, please! Snap out of it!" Jaune pleaded. The Nevermore landed and threw both of them back, Penny not knowing what to do next. It would have killed Pyrrha, but a flurry of red stabbed it with a green and black blade. The small figure landed as the avian creature screeched in pain.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked. The fifteen year-old glared at the Nevermore.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted. I looked around.

"Guys! Our rocket lockers!" I reminded everyone. Everyone quickly pulled out their scrolls and typed six digits.

The Nevermore swooped in to attack Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha again, but our lockers slammed into the beast. We ran over, climbing the Nevermore to retrieve our weapons. Suddenly, the Nevermore began moving. Working together, we killed it, and...

"Ruby, I..." Pyrrha was crying. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Ruby looked down. "It wasn't your fault." Penny nodded.

"Your eyes went funny."

"She's right." Jaune walked forward with Pyrrha's shield and spear. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. We have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Pyrrha took her weapons, livid. Then, there was a loud roar, and we looked up.

"Gryphons." Sun named the Creatures of Grimm. Uh-oh...

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked. Ruby smirked slightly.

"Sun, I need your scroll." The fifteen year-old stated. Sun tossed it to her, and she called her locker with Crescent Rose. A Gryphon landed on it and roared, but Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port arrived and shot it.

"Students!" Port began calmly. "I think it might be best for you to leave." Ruby frowned.

"But, we can-"

"Ms. Rose!" Doctor Oobleck scolded, then smiled. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could _live_ to tell about it."

 ** _/\_**

We left the two teachers there, and we ran out to find General Ironwood boarding a small military airship.

"Whats going on?" Ruby asked. Ironwood sighed.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon. And to make matters worse, some vagabond seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control, so I'm-" Ironwood whipped out a pistol and shot an incoming Grimm dead. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked. The General looked at us.

"You have two choices: defend your kingdom and your school, or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood left.

"I mean..." Sun just rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune stated. I nodded.

 ** _/\_**

We took a ship and started flying, then saw General Ironwood's ship go down in flames. Then, Ruby turned and ran off, glaring.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Sun asked. I frowned.

"Her job."

 _ **/** On our way. **\**_

I slowly smirked. Jaune noticed and walked over.

"Ahsoka?"

"We're not in this, alone." I announced. "I just called in the calvary."

" _Calvary_?" Neptune asked. Above, four Jedi Cruisers entered the atmosphere from hyperspace.

"He did it." I smiled. "He really did it!" My friends looked at me.

"What?" Coco asked. "You know those people?"

"Those ships belong to General Kenobi, General Plo-Koon, and General Skywalker of the Galactic Republic." I announced, beaming. "And their armies. We're not going into this alone."

" _Skywalker_?" Nora asked. "YES! We get to meet him! This will be SO cool!" I suddenly noticed something and gaped.

"Is that Yoda's ship?" I asked no one in particular, my eyes wide. "Yep, the Grimm just died."

 ** _/\_**

We landed at Beacon, and a Republic Transport Ship like the one I was first brought to Anakin in landed a few meters away. Out came Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Master Plo, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, R2-D2, and...

"Master?"

"... Hey, Snips." Anakin smiled. I slowly started walking, then broke into a run (not caring as my hood flew back). I crashed into Anakin, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too, Ahsoka... What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry!" I pulled away, shaking hands with Obi-Wan, saluting Cody and Rex, patting R2's head, and bowing to Master Yoda and Master Plo in respect. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends..." I gestured, telling everyone it was safe. My team was the first to approach. "These are my teammates: Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and our leader: Jaune Arc."

Nora waved, Ren bowed, Pyrrha smiled, and Jaune held his hand out to the seven. They took turns shaking his hand (R2 zapping Jaune with his taser-arm), and Rex looked at me, serious.

"What's the situation?"

"Grimm and White Fang are attacking, and the robots in the military have turned against us." I stated. "General Ironwood's probably dead, and whoever's behind this wants Beacon taken out."

 ** _/\_**

Meanwhile, all of the other Huntsmen and Huntresses stared.

"Ahsoka's an alien?" Neptune asked. Sun nodded.

"Yep."

"Is it bad that I _still_ think she's hot?"

 ** _/\_**

Coco finally got the courage to speak to the new-arrivals.

"Okay, what's going on?" Coco walked over. "Who are you, and no offense... _What_ are you?"

"This is Coco Adel." I explained. "One of the most powerful and tactful fighters in Beacon."

"Well, Ms. Adel..." Obi-Wan smiled. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Master Yoda. We are from a galaxy far away from here, and we've come to help." Coco looked at Rex skeptically.

"Let me see that gun." She ordered. Rex grudgingly handed it to her, and Coco one-shotted a Gryphon that would have killed them from behind. "It'll do. Try not to die."

"Okay..." Anakin stared as Coco handed Rex his weapon. "That was... _Different_." I laughed.

"Try living here... Let's do this." I whipped out my light weapons. "Remember, things work differently, here... Grimm are just as _mindless_ as droids, and the White Fang want humanity _dead_. Don't hold back."

My fellow Jedi and the Clones nodded, more troops arriving. My friends backed away as R2 revealed his taser again.

"We're ready, _Commander Tano_." Rex stated. Everyone from Remnant looked at me.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something..." I mused. "Let's go!" With that, we charged into battle.

 ** _Well... Shit. I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	11. Republic VS Remnant (Sun)

We started fighting, the Clones and Jedi joining in.

"Okay!" I yelled as we battled a Paladin, eyes wide. "That little green dude is a badass!" Yoda was leaping around, taking out dozens of robots and White Fang with ease.

"Yeah!" Neptune agreed. "He's honestly terrifying!"

Ren and Nora got knocked aside be a Paladin, and bullets were having no effect. A huge Grimm Dragon flew overhead, killing people and moving too fast for the Jedi Cruiser to help (they were dealing with Gryphons and Nevermores, anyway). Then...

"Well..." Coco smirked slightly. "I guess now's a better time than any." Coco looked at... "Velvet!"

"Really?!"

"Just make 'em count." We watched as Velvet walked forward. Weiss quickly panicked.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, exhausted. "She's going to get hurt!" Coco shook her head.

"Just watch." The leader of Team CFVY insisted. Velvet smiled as she raised a hand. A blue light came from her camera, and a blue copy of Ruby's scythe formed in her hand.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, standing next to me as we stared. Velvet leapt into action, fighting with all of Team RWBY's weapons, my staff, Coco's machine gun, and Penny's swords. "Vel's a badass?! So cool!"

"Impressive." Obi-Wan agreed. Whatever weapon Velvet took a picture of, she could copy. And here, I thought I had a fangirl...

Velvet finally got knocked back, and Weiss saved her with a glyph that summoned a giant arm with a sword.

"Okay." Anakin stared. Then, a giant Paladin arrived.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned, then looked at Ahsoka pleadingly. "Kill it."

"Well, okay." Ahsoka teased, then walked forward. The Paladin charged.

The robot got within fifteen feet of a still-calm Ahsoka, then the Togrutan Jedi leapt into action. With one swing of her blades, the robot was cut in half, the pieces falling to the ground. All of the other robots simultaneously fell to the ground, out.

"Whoa." Nora gaped. Then, Yang ran up, worried.

"Weiss!" Yang ran over to her exhausted teammate. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Weiss shook her head. "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha." Weiss pointed weakly. "And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby." Yang ordered. "I'll meet up with Blake." Weiss gave her a thumbs-up, and Yang ran. I hoped that Blake was alright...

 ** _/\_**

Some ships arrived, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck ordering us to retreat. The two looked at the Jedi.

"Though we didn't exactly win, you've saved many lives." Oobleck smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for caring for Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated. "It must have been difficult to accept her."

"Quite the contrary!" Oobleck corrected him. "Anyone willing to listen to my history lectures is fine by me, no matter what they look like or where they're from!" Weiss was watching over Blake and Yang. Then, suddenly...

"Ruby!" Weiss cried. The fifteen year-old ran over.

"I found you!"

"Ruby, where have you-?!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Ruby assured, then frowned. "What's going on?" She noticed her partner's grim expression and grew worried. "Weiss? What is it?" The heiress stepped aside to reveal Blake and Yang, lying on the ground. Blake was crying, holding the hand that Yang still possessed.

"I'm sorry..." The cat Faunus whispered, letting the tears fall as she clutched her own wound. Ruby's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry..."

"Yang..." Ruby's expression was an oblivion. I walked over.

"Hey." I tried. "She's gonna be okay." I nodded. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora looked up from her position, laying on the ground next to Ren. Ruby immediately panicked.

"What?!"

"Guys." I tried to be a voice of reason for once. "That giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out. We all have to go, now."

"We're not..." Ren tried to stand, but he was too injured. "Leaving." Ren fell back down.

"We can't go." Ahsoka agreed. "I'm not leaving without my teammates."

"I'll find them." Ruby declared, looking way too serious for her. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Penny looked ready to protest, but Ahsoka raised a hand for her to remain silent.

"No." Weiss stepped forward. "We will find them." The heiress looked at Sun and I, determined. "Watch after for Blake and Yang. We'll be back." The two ran off, and i l glared.

"You better be!" I yelled after Weiss and Ruby. "Idiots..."

"Wait for me!" Ahsoka ran off, too. Anakin freaked out, reaching out for his student.

"Ahsoka, get back here!" The Jedi General ordered, but she kept running. "Ahsoka!" There were a few minutes of silence...

"What exactly is she running into?" Obi-Wan asked. Blake looked up at us weakly, eyes wide.

"Adam's still out there... And Jaune's been texting about a woman in red who uses fire."

"That's not good." I cringed, then looked at Anakin. "Might be a good idea to go after her." Anakin got ready to go, but a bright white light exploded from the top of Beacon Tower. I stared, stunned. "That's got to be just about the craziest semblance I've ever seen."

"Semblance?" Obi-Wan asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah... A semblance is a physical manifestation of our aura. A crutch in case we screw up." I activated my golden clones, making them wave before exploding. "Cool, huh?" Anakin nodded, in mute shock.

"Impressive." Obi-Wan agreed. I smiled brightly.

"Ruby has speed, Weiss makes glyphs, Blake makes clones, every hit Yang takes makes her stronger, Nora can channel electricity, Pyrrha's got polarity... We're all seriously overpowered."

"So... Someone just activated their semblance?" Anakin asked. I nodded, looking up.

"A pretty sick one, too... Wonder who it was."

"I know." Penny frowned, her eyes returning to normal after taking on the appearance of camera-shutters. "Ruby." That's when glowing-green mist began swirling around Beacon Tower, and Penny's eyes became like cameras again, her brow furrowing. "I can't see who that is."

"I..." Obi-Wan stumbled back, raising a hand to his head. Anakin winced, and Yoda gripped his cane.

"Guys?" I asked, worried. Yoda slowly looked up.

"Happening, something strange is... Growing restless, the Force is."

"... Huh?"

 _ **Okay, so that just happened. I honestly believe that the final fights at Beacon only lasted a few minutes (but then again, I also semi-subscribe to the belief that** Qrow **might be** Ruby's real father **). I'm not always right, but deal with it. I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc.**_

 _ **Next Time on** Togrutan Huntress **:**_

 _ **"** PYRRHA! **"**_

 _ **"** I have an aura? **"**_

 _ **"** Take care of Jaune for me. **"**_

 _ **"** I suggest that you run. **"**_

 _ **"** I honestly didn't see this coming. **"**_


	12. Where is Home? (Ruby)

I ran up the side of the tower, Ahsoka way ahead of me with the use of her Force-jumps. I heard...

"PYRRHA!" Ahsoka shouted. I made it up just in time to see a woman in red send an arrow into Pyrrha's heart. Ahsoka and I were frozen in horror. "No..." Pyrrha was in agony, and the woman stepped forward, placing a hand on Pyrrha's head. Our friend was reduced to ashes, her circlet falling to the ground.

 _No._

 _This couldn't be happening._

 _This couldn't be real._

 _It was a trick._

 _I was tired, hallucinating._

 _Nobody was gone, dead._

 _Everything was alright._

 _Everyone was fine..._

"PYRRHA!" I screamed, and everything went white...

 ** _/\_**

 _A_ _hsoka watched in awe as the Grimm Dragon was frozen, Ruby collapsing after the feat was performed, then turned to the woman in red._

 _"You..." Ahsoka's grip on her light weapons tightened. "You killed Pyrrha." The woman in red smirked, no regret in her eyes, Ahsoka raising an eyebrow as her_

 _"So? What is a little **freak** like you going to do about it?" The woman inquired, then launched a fireball. A green light flickered to life around Ahsoka, protecting the Togrutan Huntress and shocking them both._

 _"I have an **aura**?" Ahsoka asked. Then, figures of green light formed. Jedi of the past, and Pyrrha._

 _"Your semblance..." The woman stared in horror. "You **summon the dead**!" The spirits got into fighting stances. Pyrrha smiled sadly and winked before glaring at the evil woman._

 _"I suggest that you run." Ahsoka stated, then raised a hand. The spirits charged, the woman fleeing on jets of fire. Ahsoka fell to her knees, exhausted. The spirits faded, one staying... Pyrrha kneeled, smiling._

 _" **Take care of Jaune for me.** " The deceased Amazon pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. " **Okay?** " Ahsoka nodded weakly, and Pyrrha laughed. " **I honestly didn't see this coming... I shall see you, soon. Goodbye, Ahsoka.** " Pyrrha faded, and Ahsoka blacked out._

 ** _/\_**

A few months after I woke up, learning that all had gone to Hell, I met up with the remaining members of Team JNPAR. We began our journey to Haven, planning to find Cinder.

"So..." Ahsoka sighed sadly, night one at camp. "I guess it's time to tell you." We looked over.

"Tell us what?" Nora asked. Ahsoka looked around.

"I'm not going back to the Republic." The Togruta announced. "I'm staying here, on Remnant." Our reactions were instantaneous. I stared, Nora hugged Ahsoka tightly, Ren raised an eyebrow, and Jaune... What was his expression?

"What?" Ren asked. "What about the Jedi?"

"Well..." Ahsoka looked down. "I basically quit."

"Why?" Jaune asked. "Ahsoka, you love being a Jedi!"

"No, I don't." Ahsoka stated. "I still have all my powers and my weapons... But, if I'd stayed a Jedi, we couldn't have stayed friends."

"What?" I asked. Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have _worldly attachments_... _Friends_. We're not allowed to get married, and we're not expected to mourn for too long. I realized that I wasn't meant to be a Jedi when Pyrrha died, and when I realized that I couldn't lose you guys. So, I left... The Jedi went back to the Republic."

"So, you're stranded?" Nora asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"No..." The Togruta smiled. "I'm home." I got up from my sleeping bag, walked over, and hugged her. Nora joined in, Ren placing a hand on the alien teen's shoulder. Jaune gave the first real smile he'd given since Pyrrha died.

"Welcome home."

 ** _Excuse me for a moment. *goes and cries* I'm okay... I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 ** _Whatcha think of Ahsoka's semblance and decision? Just so you know, Ahsoka isn't OP. That summoning completely drained her aura, and she has no idea as to how to control/do it. I gave her that power because I feel like she'll need advice and wisdom from others as she carries on, and so Pyrrha could have occasional cameos. She's not out of the game, yet._**


	13. The Best of Friends (Jaune)

After the fire died and everyone fell asleep, I got up, unable to sleep. It had been hard to find sleep ever since the Battle of Beacon. Ever since Pyrrha...

I went into the forest, leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked. I turned to see Ahsoka.

"Yeah." I nodded. "You?"

"I, like everyone else on our team, was worried about you." Ahsoka crossed her arms. "They way you've been acting recently, it's... _Concerning_." I frowned slightly.

"My partner died, Ahsoka. I'm allowed to act as _concerning_ as I want."

"I know, I know. It's just... I just don't want to see the first real friend I made on this world fade away. I want to help you, Jaune."

 ** _"Then let me help you!"_**

 ** _"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"_**

 ** _"Jaune, I-"_**

 ** _"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand?! If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?! Just leave me alone, okay?!"_**

 ** _"If that's what you think is best..."_**

"I don't need help." I glared. "Leave me alone."

"Jaune-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped. Ahsoka backed away, eyes wide, then ran off. I kept glaring, but then I slowly began feeling guilty.

What had I done? Why did I push everyone away?

Why would I snap at Ahsoka?

Ahsoka was my friend, one of the best I'd ever had. All she wanted to do was help me.

Pyrrha would be ashamed if she saw me treating Ahsoka the was I treated her, all those months ago with Cardin...

Did I react like that because Ahsoka had reminded me of Pyrrha?

 ** _/\_**

 _Ahsoka ran through the forest, finally pausing in a clearing._

 _Suddenly angry, the Togruta whipped out her light weapons and let out a howl of rage, cutting down several trees with the green blades._

 _Then, Ahsoka slowly calmed and put her face in her hands, falling to her knees and letting some tears fall, unaware of the green glow that briefly flashed around her body._

 _A glowing green hand rested on the Togruta's shoulder, and Ahsoka looked up, blue eyes wide._

 _"Pyrrha?"_

 _" **Hello, again.** " Pyrrha's spirit smiled. " **I'd offer to help you up, but you'd end up falling flat on your face.** " Ahsoka stood, staring._

 _"I thought it was a dream... How are you here?"_

 _" **Well, it seems that your semblance allows you to pull spirits out of the afterlife to give you advice and support in battle. But while summoning a spirit for advice doesn't drain you, I fear that summoning a group to attack will cause harm (as it did on Beacon tower).** "_

 _"So... I've momentarily pulled you out of Heaven?"_

 _" **That is correct.** "_

 _"Wow... Pyrrha, I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to help Jaune, but... I don't know how."_

 _" **Oh, Jaune... This is all my fault.** "_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _" **He didn't tell you... When I went to face Cinder Fall, I managed to distract him long enough to push him into a locker and send him to Vale. Cinder would have killed Jaune if he stayed with me.** "_

 _"Wow... Wait, a distraction? What did you do, **kiss him**?" There was a moment of silence. "Oh Force." Pyrrha tapped her index fingers together. "You **kissed** him, then you **died**?! No wonder he's so shaken up!"_

 _" **I'm sorry! I couldn't help it.** "_

 _"Ugh... So, what do I do? How do I make him see that I want to help him? That I don't want to lose him?"_

 _" **Hmm... Ahsoka, how do you feel about Jaune?** "_

 _"Well, he's my closest friend, leader of my team, and-"_

 _" **Ahsoka, quit the act. One: I can tell you're lying. Two: I'm dead. I won't take offense if you like him.** "_

 _"Pyrrha, I-"_

 _" **It's okay.** " Pyrrha smiled. " **I told you to** look after Jaune **, didn't I?** " Ahsoka's eyes widened, then closed._

 _"He'd never think of me like that... Even if I did like him."_

 _" **You do.** "_

 _"I don't."_

 _" **You do.** "_

 _"I don't!"_

 _" **You do!** "_

 _"I don't!"_

 _" **Come on, everybody besides you and Jaune knows it.** "_

 _"What?!" Ahsoka asked. Pyrrha burst out laughing, Ahsoka crossing her arms and pouting._

 _" **I'll see you soon, Ahsoka.** " Pyrrha smiled sadly, giving her teammate a hug even though she couldn't feel it. " **Take care of the others, and... Be safe.** "_

 _"I'll try. No promises."_

 _Then, Ahsoka was alone._

 ** _/\_**

I ran through the woods, looking around frantically.

"Ahsoka?!" I asked. "AHSOKA?!" I finally came to a clearing, finding some trees that had been sliced into pieces. They were still smoking. "Ahsoka, where are you?!" I looked around, still seeing nothing in the dark. "Please, Ahsoka! I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." I looked down, clenching my fists before letting my arms go slack. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Jaune." A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar figure. A blue-eyed Togruta, who frowned up at me, her eyes brimming with concern. I immediately hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What happened to Pyrrha is no excuse for how I've been treating you, Ahsoka. I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"Watch me." We pulled apart, and Ahsoka smiled. "You're my best friend, and you are forgiven... Now, let's get back to camp before the others wake up and start worrying about us." Ahsoka turned and started walking away.

I stared after her, my eyes wide.

Why was my heart beating so fast?

 ** _Well... That was a thing. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	14. Togrutan Huntress Chibi!

**_Hey! This is just a fun little chapter to assure you that this story isn't dead! No, not even close! I proudly present you, my readers with..._**

 ** _"TOGRUTAN HUNTRESS" CHIBI!_**

 ** _..._**

A cute, little, chubby Chibi-Ahsoka popped onto the screen, looking around the white oblivion in confusion. She slowly looked down at her hands and raised an 'eyebrow', confused.

"Um... What?"

"Strange, isn't it?" A voice asked. Ahsoka turned to see a familiar face. "It takes some getting used to."

"Pyrrha?!" Ashoka asked, stunned as the Amazon smiled. "You're alive?! But, I saw you-" Nora popped up in the foreground, glaring at the audience as Pyrrha and Ahsoka looked at her.

"Nope!" The bubbly-bomber objected, looking ready to have a mental-breakdown. "Never happened!" Ahsoka raised a hand.

"But, my semblance-"

"Nope!" Nora interrupted. "Everything's fine! Pyrrha is fine! Nothing bad ever happens... EVER!" Ahsoka turned to Pyrrha, frowning. Pyrrha shrugged, crossing her arms.

"She's still in denial."

"Uh-huh..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ahsoka, Weiss, and Pyrrha were standing in the Beacon courtyard, all three of them talking about...

"He's so persistent!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know how to get him off my back!" Pyrrha crossed her arms.

"Believe me, if I knew what to do to help you, I would have done it by now." She sighed. Ahsoka blinked a few times, then shook out of it.

"Well, when it came to the dance: I tried! I told Jaune to ask Pyrrha out, and he made the right choice and had Neptune go find Weiss! I just don't get why the _Team Arkos_ and _Team ArcticSea_ ships haven't sailed, yet!"

"... What?" Weiss asked. Ahsoka raised an 'eyebrow', then opened her scroll, typed something into a search-engine, and held it out.

"You haven't seen the fanbase?" The Togruta asked, looking confused. "We've got fanart, fanfiction, there are conventions, _DustTube_ reactions: everything!" In a second, Pyrrha and Weiss zipped over and snatched the scroll, eyes narrowed. Their eyes widened as they scrolled through the various parts of the fanbase, and Ashoka pulled the scroll away. "Whoa, whoa! Careful! You're too innocent for some of the stuff that's on here."

"Like what?" Weiss asked. Ahsoka reached out and gingerly pat the heiress on the shoulder, sighing and shaking her head as she looked down at the scroll with some fear.

"Weiss, when you look this stuff up, and I know you will, it would be for the best if you stayed away from the shipping-fanfics. Especially those labeled with the following: _WhiteRose_ , _FreezerBurn_ , and _Monochrome_. It is for the greater good of your innocence and sanity, you precious little snowflake."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Ashoka pleaded, then looked at Pyrrha with narrowed eyes. "I know you're going to end up reading some _Arkos_ fanfics. Just try not to do it around anyone, okay?" Pyrrha blushed, then quickly nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to look up some fanart and anonymously send it to people!"

Ahsoka departed, leaving Pyrrha and Weiss standing there. Weiss pulled out her scroll and typed something into it, eyebrow raised.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, looking fairly confused. "What are you doing?" Weiss looked up.

"I'm researching this WhiteRose, FreezerBurn, and Monochrome." She replied simply, then looked down at her scroll. Weiss' eyes widened, then she passed out.

Ahsoka popped back on screen, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Warned you."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ahsoka sat on a small, one-man airship, eyes wide as she looked around at the controls, trying to figure it out how the controls worked.

She started pressing buttons, managing to turn on the windshield-wipers, seat-heat, radio, and air-conditioning. Then, she kept adjusting her seat.

Finally, Ahsoka managed to start the engine, and she grabbed the wheel as she started to take off, grinning.

"Finally! Back in the air!" The airship rose into the air, then started flying... At a snail's pace. Ahsoka tried hitting several buttons, only to find that she was going the maximum speed. Ahsoka slammed her forehead onto the wheel, letting out a groan of annoyance. There were a few beeps, and Ashoka put the window down, raising an eyebrow. "Sun? Neptune?"

"SPEEEEEEEEDING!" Sun pointed, his fake mustache tilting slightly as he and Neptune sat in a police-airship. Neptune crossed his arms and shook his head, tsking.

"Have you no heart?" He asked. Ahsoka blinked a few times, stunned.

"Uh..."

 ** _/\_**

Ahsoka sat in the back of the airship, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ground guiltily. Finally, she looked over at someone.

"What did they get you for?" She asked. Jaune sighed, shaking his head with a black-eye and several bruises.

"Littering."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ahsoka led R2-D2, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Plo-Koon around Beacon, pointing things out as she gave them a tour.

"So, that's where we have sparring class with Professor Goodwitch." Ahsoka pointed as the sounds of explosions and gunfire resonated from the arena, along with screams and laughter. "Ooh! It sounds like it's Nora versus Team CRDL, today! I hope someone sends me a video of it." The other Jedi stared at her nonchalance with wide-eyes. "Over there is the forge, where students repair and add onto their weapons. Ruby spends most of her life in there, and she's still trying to find a way to turn my light-sabers into guns. But I won't have to worry about it for a while, since she's also focusing on creating a heated-compartment in her scythe so she can always have fresh chocolate-chip cookies..." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You guys HAVE to try chocolate before you leave! And Ren's pancakes are to die for!"

"I'm starting to think that these Remnantians have had quite the impression on you, Little 'Soka." Plo-Koon commented. Ahsoka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck and looking around.

"What makes you say that?"

"AHSOKA!" Nora suddenly ran over. "I won the fight! And guess what?! I BROKE CARDIN'S LEGS!" Ahsoka and Nora squealed in joy, laughing and bouncing as the Jedi stared.

"Okay..." Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I taught her to be a reckless, rule-breaking warrior who used impulse and instinct right alongside strategy. But never did I teach her that it was okay or fun to break someone's legs."

"I just brought my hammer down and they went **CRACK!** and he went **AH!** and I went **HAHAHAHAHA!** and Goodwitch blew her whistle and I'm probably going to jail for a really, really long time." Nora grinned. A spotlight suddenly shone down on Nora with helicopter-blade-like noise being heard.

"Nora Valkyrie!" A voice spoke on a megaphone. "You are under arrest! Come quietly, and-!" Nora pointed up, glaring venomously.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She screamed, then ran off cackling, the airship following as she blew stuff up with her grenades. The Jedi stared after her, stunned.

"What a troublemaker." Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, smiling like it was a normal thing. "Well, let's continue the tour!"

 ** _BLEEEEEEP..!_**

 _ **HAHAHAHAHA! That was so much fun to write! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


End file.
